Move Away
by jenaca
Summary: This takes place after The Reckoning even though it hasn't come out yet! So after everything goes well and Chloe is forced to move back. But what none of them know is that Derek and Simon goes there too! Chlerek!
1. Chapter 1

**ME: Hey Derek wuzzup??**

**DEREK: -looks away like hes hiding something- Nothin...**

**ME: Tell me!!**

**DEREK: -burts out laughing- YOU DONT OWN DARKEST POWERS! KELLEY ARMSTRONG DOES**

**ME: -gasp and stalks off-**

**CHLOE-POV**

I ran over and hugged Derek as hard as I could, he hugged back. I felt a tear fall down my face, and I hesitantly let go of him.

I was going back to my house. We defieted the Edison group, finally,and we found Derek and Simons dad. After staying at Andrews for the past few weeks, running and talking to ghosts, I was finally going home. Yes, of course I was happy to be living ike I was not always being on guard. But let's face it. I would never be normal again. I wouldn't be seeing any of _them_ again. Derek, Simon, Tori....

I felt another tear roll down my face.

"Chloe, it's time to leave sweetheart." My dad said. He was waiting in the car for me.

"One sec!" I yelled back.

"Bye, Derek." I whispered. He was going back home as well-- or wherever he was moving to.

I already said goodbye to the rest, and got into the passenger seat. I tried not to but cried even harder,

"So..." My dad said. Andrew told him in a short hour about the supernatural powers, but he told dad that Derek was a sorcerer loke Simon. He didn't want to freek out my dad. "You have magic powers."

I nodded slowly.

"And your mom never told me..." He said in a distant voice.

"I didn't know about it either." I told him.

Then he nodded slowly. "So what is your power again?"

"Necromancer." I whispered, I couldn't talk normally,by now my dad was almost to the freeway.

"What's that?"

"I can talk, and raise the dead."

"Hmm." He replied.

"Dad, where are we going?''

"Back to our house."

"Okay." I sighed, how was I supposed to go back there? How would my friends treat me?

#XxX#

We arived at my house. I ran into my room,I was happy to have a choice of clothing again... and a cell phone. If only I had Dereks number...

_stop it!_ I yelled to myself mentally _Forget about him you will never see him again!_

I tried not to think about that thought too.

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! 2 REVIEWS AND ILL WRITE MORE!!**

LUVVVVVVV

**_JENACA!!_**


	2. School

**ME- - walks in living room- Hey guys whatcha watchin?**

**Everyone--laughs- **

**ME- Whats so funny??**

**SIMON- You don't own Darkest Powers! Or anyone in it!!**

**ME- DEREK!! You told them!?**

CHAPTER 2- SCHOOL

Dad told me I could skip school today, with everything that has happened.

I told him that I need to catch up and school work, plus I wanted to see my frineds again, which wasn't entirly a lie, just mostly.

My dad took me to school today, which was kinda weird. "By sweetheart, are you sure you don't want me to take you home?"

"I'm sure, dad' I replied.

As I walked into the courtyard, everyone was staring at me-- not even taking their eyes off me until I got to where me and my friends used to meet every morning.

I sat on my butt against the brick pole thing, and closed my eyes.

_Maybe they're staring because they've never seen me with red hair and I look awsome!_ But, I seriously doubted it.

"Oh. My Gosh. Chloe? Is that you?"

I opened my eyes-- Kari.

I smiled half--heartedly (**Jenn: Is that how you spell it??) and stood up**. Shegave me a big hug. "I've missed you so much! It was hard surviving without my best friend!"

I gave her a big hug too. "Well, i'm back!" I said I was trying to sound happy, and it did, just not to happy. IT's been two days til I came back home, and I was still kinda depressed. Okay_, very_ deppressed.

"You look sad." Kari said

"Yeah... i'm 'gunna be okay." I said back_. I will be okay. I will be okay. I will be okay_. I kept repeating in my head to myself.

The bell rang, ugh. Me and Kari went inside. I got to my locker when I heard something. Something very familiar.

_A crying girl_.

That's when I thought of the bathroom. The hair dying, the ghost, the- wait_. The _ghost. The one that put me in the Edison Group expiriment. I actually felt happy to know that I met Derek out of that. I had to thank him for that, but I was pretty mad at him for getting me into that mess. For that, he was dead meat. No pun intended.

I figured out I was just standing there, spacing in the hall.

"Chloe?" Kari waved her hand infront of my face.

"Oh, um sorry." I replied. Whoops.

**Soryy its so short!!! But I have to do homework!! Please Review!!**

_Luvvvvvvvvvvvv_

**_Jenaca_**


	3. Derek Imposter

**disclaimer_ yes, i dont own the Darkest Powers.**

**CHAPTER 3**

I walked through the hall. An I saw this boy. Yes he was a hall away, but he ooked just like D_erek!_

I ran as fast as I could ignoring all the teachers yelling at me to slow down.

I ran up and hugged him as tight as I posibly could. "Derek I've Missed you so much!"

"Who the hell is Derek?" He said.

I looked up. That was _not_ Derek. I let go of him. "S-s-s-s-sorry. Wrong p-p-p-person." I ran to class, very embarrased.

**Lol I know its short! But this is something that I really wanted to do but I forgot about when I wrote the other one lol. So i'm writing it now.**

_luvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

**_Jenaca!!_**


	4. Derek

**ME: - walks in room and see a new girl- Hey whos this?**

**ANDREW: This is Alyssa.**

**ME: Nice to meet you Alyssa.**

**ALYSSA: You, too! Im a wich.**

**ME: oh, me too. What were you guys talking about?**

**ALYSSA: Oh, we were only talking about how you don't own the Darkest Powers series.**

_Dereks pov_

I walked into my either 7th of 8th school, I lost count.

It was a very big school.

Simon wasn't in a great mood with all the Chloe stuff, and I wasn't really either.

"Bro, hand me my schedual." Simon said.

I dug his and my scheduals out, and handed him his.

"Thanks." he said.

I just grunted.

I looked at mine, my locker was: 3281 Combo: 46-7-43.

My first period was english with Mrs. Arnson. I hate english.

I was about to put in back when I smelt it.

I smelt _her._

_Chloe._

I shook my head, _there is no way in _hell_ thats her._ I said mentally.

I ignored the smell and kept on walking.

The bell rang right when I decided to follow the sent.

It brought me to a locker with her smell all over it .

_Just keep walking, just because it smell s like her doesn't mean it is her. Lot's of girls have that perfume._

So, I just kept walking.

It wasn't hard to find my locker, it was just a hall down.

_Shit! It's a bottom locker!_

I got down on my knees, and bent down. I opened my locker on the first try, appearently the person who had my locker before was a goth/emo because there was pictures of skulls and tume stones all over. They used a dry erase marker to color the locker black. Little scribb;es all over. I rolled my eyes and shoved my stuff in. I wouldn't be here long enough to get all that crap out.

This sucks.

I got to my first class and sat down in the back, I didn't even really listen, I was listenng to the teacher when a I heard a conversation in the hall, so I listened to thst.

_Chloe pov_

I was out in the hall, finally.

I had to ask the teacher to go to the bathroom, but he wouldn't let me so, I told him I was having my period, and he finally let me go.

I went to where I first saw the ghost, I could feel his pressance.

"I no what you are." I said "I no wat I am now so tell me what you want!" I closed my eyes and imagined him matirializing.

I opened my eyes, he was standing there, with his janitor suit and his melting face. I tried hard not to scream.

"Thanks for giving me the time." He said.

I glared harshley at him. "You got me put into a group home! With kids they were g-g-geneticly altering! The only good thing about it who I met."

"I'm so sorry I did that to you!" He said.

I rolled my eyes. "W-Well i'm here now, s-so just t-tell me."

"My soul is trapped in ths school. I need you to put me back in my body, as bad as I hate it. And release me outside, I hate being in this school."

"Ummm... o-o-o-o-kay." I replied

_Derek _POV

I heard the voice and the stutter, and I imideietly knew who it was.

_Chloe._

I got up and asked the teacher if I could go to the bathroom.

"No." She said

I was desperate. "Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Ugh. Fine."

I walked out as quickly as possible.

I followed her voice down the hall, up the stairs, into the next hall.

I peered around the corner and I saw and heard her say something. "F-f-f-f-f-ine I'll help you."

_Help him with what? _I thought.

**Did ya like it?? Oh and THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!! I luv them!! P.S I won't be able to write as aften. SORRY!! My parents say that im on the computer and cell to much so they r limiting my time on them :(**

**_Jenaca!!_**


	5. Meeting

**Yes, it has been a while! I'm sorry! This ones for you, ToTo!!! And all the people who love my story!**

**Dispatcher: I own nothing!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**Dpov.**

I looked over at her, she was walking out one of the side doors so that the teachers wouldn't notice. What was she doing?

I followed her quietly, until she reached the door.

She stepped outside and I ran and put my hand in the side of the it so I could slip out.

She was almost to the street when she stopped and started talking again.

"Let's see..." She mummbled to herself "I summon the ghost here and he should be free."

What ghost? Why is she letting it free? What a stupid thing to do!

She tensed, to get ready to summon the ghost, that's for sure.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I ran down the grass to the street, getting closer to Chloe. I put my left hand over her mouth, and my right above her waist, and pulled her to me.

"It's me." I whispered in her ear, like every time we got seperated and I found her.

I felt her smile against me hand, and turned as quick as she could and hugged me tightly.

"I've missed you!"

I hugged back, and then put my hands in my pockets.

She grabbed the top of my shirt and pulled me in, and kissed me.

**CPOV**

I went outside just like the janitor told me to.

I went to the bottom of the courtyard where the grass was.

I couldn't get the feeling off me that someone was following me. Knowing what I was doing, and watching me. My back was tingling, and my heart was beating fast, and faster.

Trying to ignore it, I squinted my eyes and tried to concerntrate.

A big hand went around my mouth and another around my waist. _I knew someone was following me!_

"It's me." A deep voice whispered in my ear, and i imideietly knew it was Derek, and smiled.

I turned around as fast as I could and hugged him tightly. He hugged back, but then put his hands back into his pockets.

Then, I grabbed the collar of his sweatshirt, and pulled him down to kiss me.

* * *

_**Heyyyyyyyyy, hope you liked it! I'm really bad at decrobing lots and i usually just get to the point... thats probably why its short!!**_

**_OH! And I got the insparation from this picture I found on the internet, this girls an amazing artist. So look at the first pictue... _****_._**

**_wow I didn't know it was that long..._**


	6. That was unexpected

**Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy everyone!!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! **

**Oh, and my other chapter I did not give you the website that the pictue was on. Its the one of them Kissin' okay here it is! Thsi is what I got my insparation to do that! ****.&usg here it is!! Go to google images and type in "Darkest Powers series" and there should be a pink small triangle click that and it brings you to this girls art page, look at the 1st one,.**

**Okay, so last chapter I got Kinda excited and forgot to put what Chloe says when it is in her POV. Lol, so heres what you've all been waiting for... Drum roll please... Chapter Six!**

**Setting: In my science class**

**Me: * Walks in and see a guy with his back to me at my seat***

**Kaylee: *Smiles and points to him***

**Me: Walks to seat and see's Derek Sitting there* Hey Derek! Whats up?**

**Ashley: Derek was just in the middle of telling us a wonderful story.**

**Kaylee: *nodds***

**Me: Oh, what was it?**

**Ashley: That you don't own DP Kelley Armstring does.**

**Me: *Glares at Derek* You so cruel to me.**

**Derek: *Smiles happily***

* * *

**CHAPTER 6- THIS WAS UNEXPECTED**

**CPOV**

I let go of Derek -- embarressed-- amd saw him looking supriesed at me.

"S-s-sorry." I said, I could feel my cheeks getting warm.

He stayed there, kinda dazed for a minute. Then shook his head back and forth. "N-no it's okay." He stuttered.

_Since when has he stuttered?_

I chewed on my bottom lip. _I shouldn't have of done that. _I thought.

We stood there for a while in scilence.

_Great, I just ruined a great being reunited scene._

_How do you know that? _My stupid inner voice asked.

_'Cause we are just standing here in scilence._

Derek cleared his voice. "So, um, what about that ghost you were talking to?"

_Told ya'_ I thought to myself. Derek is pretending it never happened, I'm so stupid.

"Y-y-ya um... I w-w-was going to r-rele-e-ese it." Stupid stutter!

"Why would you relese it?" He asked putting a scowl on his face.

"Because it wanted to leave." I stated.

"So? It could be a Volo half-demon!"

"I know for sure its not a Volo."

"How? And if its not it could have been a different dangorous one."

"I already know ehat it does... and it w-w-on't scare me again."I said.

"Wait, what do you mean, 'again'?" he asked.

"That's the one who -p-put my in the L-l-lyle Hous-s-se."

"You were going to relese the one that put you in the Lyle House? Into the hands of the Edison Group?"

"I-I-It didn't m-m-mean to."

He rolled his eyes. "Still, it's stupid to relese it!"

"Fine," I said "if you're not going to help." I started to walk away, I wasn't sure where, but I was walking away.

Big hands grabbed my sholders. He sighs in defiet, and says. "Fine, Chloe, I'll help."

I smiled.

"So..." he started "concentrate."

"Okay." I said, and turned around, so that we were facing eachother. I closed my eyes together (more like crushed them together), and concentrated on releasing it. I imagined the spirit matirializing in front if me. Before I knew it I stated seeing a blue janitors suit, coming very slowly, but still coming.

"Uh, Chloe?" I heard Derek say, I have told him so many times not to talk to me while I summon something. It makes it harder for me to concentrate.

"Shh!" I whispered.

"Just, open your eyes!" He snapped.

I opened them and the janitor was materializing in front of me. "What do you want me to look at?" I asked,there was nothing out here. No cars going by, no kids ditching school to see us here.

"I can see that." He said, pointing to the materializing janitor.

"What?" What does he mean he can see that? It's a ghost, and he's a werewolf.

"I. Can. See. The. Ghost." He said slowly.

"How can you see it?!" I asked.

The janitor was now almost fully visible, and getting less, and less transparent.

"I don't know!" He said.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" I asked, it was kinda freaking me out.

"Stop summoning it!"

I closed my eyes, and tried to imagine it going away, but it wasn't. It just kept getting more visible.

"I can't!" I said opening my eyes. Panicking.

"Try!" He said.

"I did!" I told him.

"QUIET!" a man yelled.

Me and Derek stopped arguing and turned to the janitor. He was whole, and solid, just like a human... not a ghost.

"You guys are giving me a headache!" he said.

I tuned to Derek, to see something that you usually don't see him doing: staring opened mouth at the ghost, with nothing to say.

"U-umm o-o--okay...." I said to the ghost.

He nodded a short nod and turned to Derek. "Get me a Cola from the snack machine."

Derek crossed his arms, and his normal scowl covered his face. He grunted something that sounded like "No".

The janitor put his arms out in front of him, and Derek flew backwards on the concrete and landed with a loud _thud_ on his back. His head hitting the ground violently.

"Derek!" I ran up to him, he sat up and rubbed the back of his head and winced. He put his hand in front of his face, there was a dark thick red liquid al over it.

"Oh my God!" I said.

He sucked a large breath of air through his teeth, and then gridded them together. "I'm okay."

"No your not! Your head has a huge gash in it!"

"Chloe, i'm fine." He said calmly.

I ignored that, he's not fine! I ran up to the ghost -- or used to be ghost-- and pushed him with all my power. Which i'm guessing isn't a lot because he only staggered a couple steps back.

_Crap_ I thought.

* * *

**It's a cliff hanger!! Kinda... and don't worry about the whole kissing thing 'cause i have a GREAT solution the will happen in chapter 7. Promise!!**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed!! I love you all! Tell me what you think! It took a long time writing this lol.**

**- Jenaca**

**O0O**


	7. This is not going well

**Heresss CHAPTER 7!! Aren't you proud of me? I updated so quickly!! XD **

**I have _lots_ of stuff to do today but i'm hiding in my room to give you people enjoyment! (Don't tell my mom)**

**So here it is!!**

**Setting: Walking home from school with Ashley and Derek.**

**Me: So Derek... where's Simon and Chloe?**

**Derek: Chloe doesn't live this way.**

**Me: So... wheres's Simon?**

**Ashley: Yeah?**

**Derek: *Looks away* I tried to stop him.**

**Me: Where is he?!**

**Derek: *Trys not to laugh and looks at me* He's talking to a bunch of people, telling them that Kelley Armstrong owns DP and you do not!**

**Me: *Glares and shakes head***

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 8

_I pushed him with all my strength, which i'm guessing isn't a lot because he only staggered back a couple steps._

Crap

I _thought._

_CPOV_

"U-u-ummm." I said, my hands were out in front of me trying to tell the ghost-- well used to be ghost-- to calm down. He was enraged. Stepping towards me slowly.

"I-I-I-I'm v-very s-s-orry-y, sir." I took a step back.

"You know," the janitor said, taking a step forward. "I didn't want it to come to this." He through his hands out in front of him, and I flew on Derek. Who was attempting to stand up. He fell back again with me on top of him.

"Damn it, Chloe!" He said.

"S-s-sorry!" I replied, and rolled off of him to my side, where I stood up. I wasn't to sore sense I landed on Derek, but I wasn't entirely great either.

"W-w-what do you want? I r-relesed you already!" I said to him. I couldn't risk being caught yelling. Someone would be sure to find me.

_Most people would want to be found if a guy was doing this to them!_ My inner voice said.

_Ya, well i'm not like 'most people'_!

He rolled his eyes. "I just want to have a little fun."he smiled an evil smile and took a step towards me. He through his hands out in front of him I yelped and came crashing down on the grass.

DPOV

I was attempting to get up. I was seeing spots, and my head hurt like hell. Not only did it hurt, it was gushing out blood and I was losing energy fast.

I got sorta on my feet when Chloe came crashing in to me, and made me hit my head again. "Damn it, Chloe!"

"S-s-sorry!" She replied.

SHe rolled to her side and got up. I sat up slowly as she walked away, and put my hand on the back on my head. Immediately my hand was warm and wet.

I closed my eyes abd took a deep breath... when I heard Chloe yelp.

I got up as fast as I could, trying to ignore the protest from _everything_ in my body. I got to her as fast as my body would allow me-- which for me, wasn't fast enough.

I kneeled down and helped her up. She jumped up, and looked at me, our eyes locked for a moment when we both got thrown back... again.

My head hurt so bad at this point and I was now just trying to keep Chloe unharmed, and stay conscious.

Then it hit me: he's using knock-back spells, he's a sorcerer! Lucky Simon's one, because I now know how to defeat him. I grabbed Chloe's arm and whispered something only she could here. "Make sure he keeps using spells, 'cause then all of his energy will get drained."

She looked at me with a confused expression, then nodded as she understood what I meant.

Chloe stood up, and ran forward. I tried to do the same, but I got dizzy, fell, and blacked out.

CPOV.

Derek came and kneeled next to me, and helped me up. That thing the janitor did, knocked all the air out of me.

Our eye's locked together, when another force came and hit my and Derek's side. He hit the ground, and I noticed how pale his skin was. He was losing a lot of blood, and fast.

He was wincing at it too.

He said something, that looked like it took a lot of his energy out of him. "Make sure he keeps using spells, 'cause then all of his energy will get drained."

It took me a minute but then I realized, he was a sorcerer. I nodded, and got up to do as he said.

I ran forward, when I heard a thump. I looked over and Derek has passed out.

I gasped.

_No time to think of him! Run! Do what he told you, now!_ My inner voice was screaming at me.

I turned fast, and ran towards the janitor. He looked like he was tired, but also like he was crazy. He through his hands out in front of him again, and I ran right and tried to dodge it.

Which I didn't.

I hit the ground with a loud _thump_,and dang it! I screamed. That 'ought to attract some attention

* * *

**Another cliff hanger!! OH, no!! Lol**

**It is 11:o2 pm... I CAN'T SLEEP!!**

**So, instead I will tell you how my day went:**

**I went ice skating for the first time... I was actaully pretty good, but for some reason, every time I thought I was getting pretty good I fell on my butt.**

**Oooo 11:o3 pm that passed me some time... umm.... 11:o4!**

**Oh! And I just came back from seeing Avatar! (11:o5) IT WAS AMAZING!! Also, intense and VERY violent.**

**11:o6... I know I'm wasting your peoples time, well I just wana say 1 more thing.**

**Please review! Click that botten with the green words (11:o7) down there! And right a wonderful thing! Lol jk.**

**11:o8.**

**Love you all!!!**

**Jenaca**

**11:o9**


	8. I'm alive!

**Yeah! I'm on a roll, 3 days in a row! Okay I'm am really bored Cause my friend is coming fromWA to visit me for my b-day, But he hasn't shown up yet and i'm bored!! Plus, for Christmas I got this new laptop, and I now just figured out how to make a new document (FINALLY!!)Okay so I found this poem, but it's not mine, It's _The Everlasting_ fanfic.**

**It's really good! Her is the poem and my disclaimer: I do not own Derek... sadly :(**

**"D is for Derek Souza**

**A is for Andrew Carson**

**R is for Running away from the Edison Group**

**K is for Kit**

**E is for Edison Group**

**S is for Sexy werewolves**

**T is for Tori Enright**

**P is for POWERS**

**O is for OH MY DEREK**

**W is for Witch**

**E is for Eh, Simon isn't as kool as Derek**

**R is for Rae**

**S is for Something I don't own"**

* * *

(Just to make things clear this is Chapter 8 and the other is Chapter 7) lol

_I flew back with a loud _thump_, and dang it! I screamed. That 'ought to attract some attention_

CHAPTER 8

CPOV

I jumped up from the damp grass, my elbow was hurting like crazy!

The janitor was breathing hard, sweat beading off his forehead, he was starting to get tired-- good.

I ran towards the janitor, I thought it was going to be the last time, but then something unexpectable happened: This time when he put his hands out, a zigzag of fire came flying out. I rand to the right and....

Luckily, dodged it.

This time, he ran to me and snapped his fingers. I froze unable to move.

_Crap_ I thought_ binding spell._

The janitor smiled an evil smile and said: "Well, well ,well... you know what I am now huh?" He was breathing heavily.

I wanted to retort something but I couldn't move my lips.

"Only another sorcerer could beat me. My soul was trapped in he school for a reason, kid. I'm not your average supernatural, I'm part Pyromancer too. Which Isn't evil, but it can be used for that too. If you want." He was pacing around me, still smiling. "But, I did use it for evil. It was karma that made that lab explosion and made me die."

I swallowed. I should have not of released it, Derek was right. It was stupid to summon him. Now i'm stuck with a maniac janitor who's trying to kill me. Derek passed out on the ground from losing to much blood, and still losing it at this moment. And i'm stuck in a binding spell, unable to move. God, I'm _stupid_!

I got thrown to the ground. Then, I heard and felt someone fall beside me. I felt myself being able to move, I opened my eyes and turned my head.

The janitor was unconscious laying beside me. I sat up on my good elbow, and saw Simon standing in front of me. I smiled. I have never been so happy to see him in my _life_!

He smiled a huge smile and helped me up. He out me in a huge bear hug "I missed you." He whispered in my ear. I pulled away, remembering Derek passed out.

Simon looked hurt but then recovered when he saw Derek.

We ran up to him. He hadn't moved from that spot and his skin was so pale, it almost looked transparent. I have never seen him so weak and it scared me.

"What happened?" Simon asked.

"Long story short, t-t-the janitor-r through us b-b-back with a knock-back spell and he his his h-h-head in the concrete t-t-twice." I explained to him.

Simon nodded. "Where did he hit his head?"

It's so obvious! "The b-b-back."

"Turn him over."

"What?"

"Turn, him, over." He said slowly.

I went over to Derek's side, and same with Simon and we pushed him over, to reveal a big gash.

I gasped. Simon put his hand over Derek's wound. "W-what are you d-doing?" I asked.

"It's a new spell I learned, to heal people."

"Oh." I said dumbly. "Uh, how did you find me?"

"I got bored, so I got a blank piece of paper to use the spell that my dad taught me. To see through someone else's eyes and hear them. I did it to Derek but it was all black so I got worried. Then I heard a scream, and it sounded familiar. So, I went and looked around out here, and I saw you get thrown back, so I did a knock-back spell to him, and her we are." He told me.

"Okay." I said, again, dumbly.

Derek's injury was almost gone, but it would take a while for his body to get all that blood back.

Simon got up. "Want to come to my house? I can't carry Derek without you."

I smiled "Yup. Let's go." Wait. "Umm Simon?"

"Yeah?"

"Do we have to carry him all the way to your house or did you bring a car?"

Simon looked at me. He took out his cell phone and typed in a bunch of numbers. "Uh, dad?" Silence "It's not that bad I swear!" Silence "Yea, it is about Derek." More silence. "Can you come pick us up? I'll explain in the car-" He was cut off by something his dad said. "No, dad the cops aren't involved." He looked at me with a disbelieving look and shook, and rolled his eyes. "Thanks." He shut the phone. "My dad's picking us up."

"Okay." I said.

* * *

**I know, Simon saved the day! I thought this was a chlerek!**

**Well, this is a chlerek, and this is the only/last time he will save the day. I couldn't think of anything else to do!**

**Anyway... my friend still has not arrived ah! Lol Please review and tell me wha you think!**

**Jenca**


	9. To the house

**Hey its has beed a long time i'm soooooooooo soorrryyyyyyyyyyy!!!!! So my friend got finger prints all over my laptop! And threw jell-o in my room, and pretty much had no respect for my mom!!! I wanted to slap mu friend, but their gone now so I get to write :D I was writing my other story, when out of no where I see this yellow thing by f=my face. I turn and there was a spider!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So I ran as fast as I could downstairs, and wrote this instead.**

**There is this other story i'm writing right now, but its not about Darkest Powers. It's under the A Coming Evil section, and its called_ Make A Wish_ I have worked REALLY hard on the story but no ones even read it yet!! It would be cool if you guys would check it out!**

**Okay here it is!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :'[ (Its my vampire buddy) except for him!!**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 9

Simon and I sat by Derek waiting for Kit to pick us up. Derek was still unconscious, but he was atleast not bleeding anymore.

A black volvo pulled up to the front and SImon got up.

"Is that your dad?" I asked.

"Yup." He replied. "I'll go get him to help me carry Derek in,you stay here."

"Fine." I said.

Simon jumped up and ran towards the car, waving like a mad man. Kit got out of the car, and walked toward Simon. They talked for a minute, his dad looking over here every once in a while. Until finally, they stopped talking, and stared walking over here.

"Hello Chloe!" Kit greeted me. "How have you been?"

"Good, thanks." I replied. "You?"

"Fine, thank you." He looked over to Derek. "Now what happened here?" Kit asked me.

"Well..." I told him the whole story, from the hall to right now. I did leave out the kissing part though... no need to say that. "... and here we are." I made a big gesture with my hands around us.

"Hmm." He rubbed his chin "Lets get him back to the car." He took a step forward and then stopped and looked back to me. "You said that Simon knocked the janitor out?"

"Yes." I replied

"Where is he?" we both turned around, and I ran to where the janitor fell. He was gone, and there was only ash where his body should be. What happened to him? He was right there! Now theres only ash. I wonder of being a Pyromancer had anything to do with that....

"He was right here." I pointed to the ash.

Kit and Simon walked beside me. Simon kneeled where the ash was. "What happened to him? He was right here!"

"I dont know!" I said.

"I'll be right back." Kit said and walked baked to his car.

"What do you think happened?" I asked Simon.

"I'm not sure... do you have any ideas?" He asked

"Well... he told me he was a pyromancer then hit me with fire... maybe that has something to do with it." I told him.

He nodded. "Probably." he agreed.

Kit came back with a little plastic bag. "Put some ash in that." He said and gave Simon and me a bag.

"Ew." Simon said "Why do you want us to put it in a bag?"

"So I can take it to the lab." Kit replied. **( Haha!! I rhymed! Bag, Lab)**

Simon grabbed a little bit. It was clear that he did not want to touch it. And to be honest, I really didn't want to either.

He put some ash in the bag, and handed it back to Kit.

"Now, lets go get Derek." Kit said as we walked over to him. Simon and I followed, Kit leaned down and grabbed Derek's arms and lifted part of him up. "WHy are you two just standing there?" Kit asked. "Grab his legs." Simon and I both grabbed a leg and we brought him back to the car.

I got in the very, very back. Derek laid in the middle seat, and Simon sat in front.

It felt like forever to ge to there house. Mostly because I was squished and I felt claustrophobic. WHen we did make it to there house I was very relieved.

* * *

**How'd ya like it?**

**Please review!!! Oh, and here is a sneak peek of my other story _Make A Wish_. Under a Coming Evil section!!**

* * *

"James, i'm starrrrvvvvvinggggggggggg!" I said acting like a little girl. We have been walking for hours, and still haven't found any food yet. I hate the woods. More though, i'm hating Seph and Jess right now. Sending me and James to go get food. I can't believe I agreed to go and get food!

_Boom_! Crap. It just started raining.

"Well i'm now wet. Cold. And my left shoulders numb from holding the bag that there is supposed to be food in. And I'm hungry too." James said back.

"You're the person who ate all the food we _did_ have in it! How are you still hungry?" I asked. James was such an annoying person. "Isn't your appetite supposed to be split with your twin?"

"Jess eats like a bird." He retorted.

"I knew that." I said. His brownish-red hair was getting soaked, and was hanging in his face more then is usually does.

I heard a loud growl from the distance, and stoped.

"Why are you stopping, Pres?" James asked, but then it growled again. He ran up to me protectively. "What was that?"

"If I know that growl... its a bear... and its close."

James grabbed my arm and started running. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Back to camp."

* * *

**Hope you liked that too! Please review!! Means alot! :D**


	10. Unexpected visitor

**Thank you guys for all the reviews!! So i'm SO sorry i haven't updated in like a month!! I read the 4th chapter to The Reckoning... IT WAS GREAT!! I'm so happy it comes out sooner XD! So here chapter... 10!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this wonderful series...**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 10

Simon and Kit got out of the car, and went to the door to get Derek. They both opened opposite doors looked at Derek, then turned and looked at each other.

"How are we S'posed to get him out?" Simon asked.

Kit looked at me, and bit his lip. He turned back to Simon. "I don't know... how'a 'bout we try to wake him up?"

I nodded and Simon said:"Sounds good to me."

Kit nudged his shoulder. Nothing. So, he shook him a little bit. Still, nothing.

Simon sighed. "Here let me try." He walked around the car and Kit stepped out of his was. He put his hands out in front of him and mumbled something. Wind came out of his hands on Derek. His hair flew everywhere but he still didn't wake up.

Simon looked to me. "Your turn."

I leaned over the seat, and pushed his shoulder really hard. He barely even moved! This was going to be harder then I thought.

"Derek," I whispered. "get up!" Nothing. I pushed him again.

"WHat the hell is taking so long?!" a voice screamed. Wait, I knew that voice... a voice I heard a couple months ago.... Tori?!

"We are trying to wake Derek up, Tori." Kit said calmly.

"Why are you trying to wake him up?" She stomped over to the car where Kit and Simon where. "Chloe?! What are you doing here?" She asked surprised, but in a good way.

"I'm trying to wake up Derek, I go to school here. What are _you_ doing here?" I asked.

"Well... so you know how we killed my mom in that fight with the Ed Group? I was going to back to live with my dad, but he moved without me! Can you believe that?! Anyway, we are tracking him and in the mean time I have to stay here. Isn't that just _great?_" She said sarcastically.

"Yeah, we aren't to thrilled either Tori." Simon said.

"Be me try to wake Derek up." She shoved Simon over. "Sparky get your lazy ass up!" She yelled in his ear. He did nothing. "Get up!" She yelled. She shoved his arm, using a knock-back spell at the same time. He fell on the floor of the car with a loud thud.

I flinched. Ow.

Derek opened his eyes "Tori, what the hell!"

"I was getting you up. Now get inside! I'm starving, and I want rigatoni." She crossed her arms and walked inside.

Derek got up, and out of the car.

I grabbed the lever on the side of the seat and pushed it forward. I stepped out but my foot got stuck on the side. I started falling to the concrete. Face first. "Ahh!" I screamed.

Derek caught my arm, and pulled me up. I sighed in relief.

I wiggled my foot lose and jumped out of the car. "Thanks." I said to Derek.

He grunted and walked in the house.

Of course....

I started to walk to the house.

* * *

**Hope you all like it!!!!!!! I'm sorry its short... **

**REVIEW PLEASE! C'mon I dare ya'!**

**BIII**

**J_enaca......................................................_**


	11. Crap

**How has everyone been?? So this chapter got inspired by a commercial. I got this HUGE idea and im like, "I have to put that in here!" Sooooo here I am! Enjoy! OH! I knew it was You Jshizzle right when I read the name.... and I was L... who I will kill next time they come over, ill miss you so this is one of your goodbye presents!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP :b**

* * *

CHAPTER 11

CPOV

Derek and Simons house was huge! Not as big as a mansion but not so small it couldn't be one.

"Welcome to our home." Kit said as I entered the living room. It had white walls and wood floors.

"It's huge!" I said.

Simon laughed, "Yeah."

"Come sit down, Chloe." Kit said as he sat in a armchair across the couch. I went and sat down and the couch and Simon sat beside me. Derek -- of course-- leaned on the wall behind the couch. "How are your powers?" Kit asked. "Still raising the dead in your sleep?"

"Well... " I started "There are no corpses at my house or around it so I don't really raise them in the middle of the night anymore."

He nodded "That's good."

My cell rang, I excused myself and saw who it was. My dad.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Chloe? Where are you!? I've been waiting at the school for an hour, how come you haven't anwered my other calls?" My dad asked franticly.

"Uhh sorry dad I didn't know you called, i'm at a friends house... don't be worried ill be home as soon as I can!"

"No, you will come home in a hour tops."

"Okay, love you bye" I hung up and started walking back to the couch... when my phone rang _again._

I looked. Kari. What would she want?

"Hello?"

"Hello? Chloe?" A man said.

Who is this?! "Yes, this is Chloe.."

"Hi, this is Kari's father."

"Oh." I said dumbly

"Yes, um can you come to the hospital?" He said in a strained voice.

"What's happened?" Did something happen to her? What could have of?

"Kari got hit my a car. She's still alive but unconscious and broken bones... her mom told me to call her friend and you were on her speed-dail."

My heart stopped. Kari got hit by a car! "I'll be right over! What room and floor?"

"Room 219 and the top floor, 9."

"Okay, I'll be right over!" I hung up and ran into the living room.

"Sorry, I have to go! My frei-"

"I'll take you." Derek stepped forward. Oh, yeah. Werewolf hearing!

"Okay." I started running to the car. I was happy Kit nor Simon asked any questions. I wasn't in the mood to answer any.

Derek led me to his dads car and I jumped in the passenger's side.

X#X

The drive was silent, and gave me time to think. How could this happen? Will Kari be okay much longer?

"It'll be okay." Derek said as we parked in the parking lot.

"I hope so." I replied.

We walked into the hospital and greeted by a nurse.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"No we are just here to visit a friend."

"Okay." She smiled sweetly.

Derek and I hopped in a elevator and pressed 9.

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

It stopped and the doors opened.

"Okay Molly, your dad will be waiting for you when you get off. Okay?'' A women said.

"Okay!" A high girls voice said.

A little girl with brown braids and a bow in her hair stepped in. She was really little and had a cute pink dress on. She held out her small hand to me.

"Hi! I'm Molly!" She said.

I laughed and shook her hand. "I'm Chloe!" I said. "And, this is Derek." I gestured to Derek.

Molly removed her hand and stepped right in front of Derek. "Hi! I'm Molly!"

Then Derek did something I never thought he would. He laughed and shook Mollys little hand in his big one.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Four!" She put four fingers above her head.

I smiled, she was so cute! "What floor are you going to?" I asked.

"9!" She yelled again.

The door shut. Wow. That took a while.

7.

8.

Stop. The light flickered and the the next thing I realized was-

The elevator was falling.


	12. Magic Word

Hey you guys! **I am now writing!!!!vSo the characters are alittle ooc in this chapter... enjoy!**

**Disclaimerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr: I dont own anything! Sadness...**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 12**

**CPOV**

**At first everything was slow-motion. It was black =, and strong hand grabbed me around my waist and pulled me into him. I knew right away it was Derek and grabbed his shirt in my fist and put my head on his chest.**

**Then a scream. Molly.**

**I let go of Derek (hesitantly) and grabbed the little girl.**

**"It's okay." I whispered, even though I don't believe it. I was fully prepared to die now. Here. In the elevator, but something kept me going.**

**I grabbed back onto Derek, and then it stopped violently and everyone fell with a _thump_ on the floor.**

**"Are you okay?" Derek asked as the lights came back on.**

**"Y-y-yes-s." **

Derek got up from the ground and helped up up. My legs were shaking so violently Derek had to hold me up.

"A-a-are y-you ok-k-kay Molly?"

Molly jumped up, and smiled. Her tear-stained face didn't look so sad anymore. "That was fun!" She laughed.

DPOV

That had to be one of the most life-threatening situations in my life, I was the farthest thing from smiling. But Molly was laughing her head off! That little girl was crazy.

"The doors aren't opening. I don't think we are anywhere close to our floor." I said.

Chloe sighed. "Great." She went over to the side and sat down.

I slid down by her. "We might be here awhile."

Molly ran over and sat on the other side of me.

"I want to leave!" She told me.

I smirked, how couldn't you?

I put my head back and closed my eyes. How long would it be until someone finds us? Or realize that the elevator broke? It was pure luck that the elevator didn't hit the floors and kill us all. Would this be the end of our luck?

Chloe laid her head on my shoulder and sighed again. Then Molly did the same, mimicking her, and sighed.

"Hoe long do you think we'll be in here?'' Chloe asked.

Honestly? I had no idea. "Soon." I hope... Wait-! "Chloe?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have your cell phone?"

She sat up straight and dub for her phone. She finally found it and held it in the air, and opened it.

"No reception, let me try higher." She stood up. "One bar!"She took a step forward. "No bars." SHe took a step back to where she was.

"How much power do you have?" I asked.

"Its almost-" A loud ringing noise went two time and stopped. "dead."

She slumped back down. "Do you have your phone?"

"Nope."

"For sure?"

"Yes."

"How do you know? You haven't checked."

She's so stubborn. "'Cause I left it on the kitchen table. Charging."

Molly jumped up, and pulled out a cell phone from her little side pocket. "This is Auntie Jane's Phone!"

Chloe and I both put our head up at the same time.

I stuck my hand out. "Can we see it?"

She held iit close to her.

"Please?"

She held it tighter. "Say the magic word." The magic word? Isn't that please?

"Please?"

She shook her head.

"Thank you?" Chloe asked

Molly shook her head again.

CHloe and I looked at each other.

I had to think of something I usually wouldn't have. What would Simon say? "Open sesame?"

Chloe burst out laughing.

"No." Molly shook her head.

"What is the magic word?" Chloe asked

"Please _and_ thank you!" SHe said

Chloe and I looked at each other again. I raised my eyebrow.

"Please _and_ thank you?" Chloe asked.

"Here you goo!!" Molly sang, and handed Chloe the phone.

"What's your dad's number?" She asked me.

Um... "I don't know, it's programed in my phone."

"Simons?"

"No, do you know your dad's?" I asked

"Programed in my phone."

"My daddy's phone numbers in it!" Molly said.

"Is he here?" Chloe asked her.

"Ya!" Molly replied.

I went in the contacts and looked. "What's your dad's name?" I asked

"Jimmmmmmm!" She sang.

I went down to the J's until I found Jim. I smiled as I pressed _send._

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Review pleassssseee!**

**(")**


	13. Dad

**I'm aliiivvee so sorry, Ive had this written for a long time, but I kept forgetting to put it on here! lol so okay, I just finished this book called _hush, hush_ it was weird!! Has anybody else read it? haha okay here is the story!**

**Disclaimer- **

**Me-*just got to the bookstore***

**Simon-Is that you?**

**Me- uhh, yes? What happened? Where's Derek?**

**Simon- I'm sorry! I got tortured out of it!**

**Me- Simon! What did you get tortured out of?!?**

**Simon- Saying that you don't own DP!**

**Me- To who??**

**Simon- Dimitri Belikov!**

**Me- THAT GUY FROM VAMPIRE ACADEMY!?!? I hate you....**

* * *

DPOV

"Hello? Jane? Where are you and Molly?" Molly's dad answered on the first ring.

"This isn't Jane or Molly…" I replied

"What? Where are they? Who are you?!"

"My name is Derek, Jane's gone and Molly is here." I answered to a;; of his questions but what? How am I supposed to answer what?

"What did you do to Jane!? Don't lay a hand on Molly! Or I swear to God, if you-"

"I did nothing!" I almost yelled losing my patience. Of course he thought I was hurting his daughter and did something to his sister! Of course…. Who wouldn't? I mean you're waiting for your 5 year-old daughter to come with her Aunt, but they don't come, and a guy it a deep voice call's you on their phone.

Chloe elbowed me. "Give me the phone!" She whispered.

I handed her the phone.

CPOV

Derek has no patience at all!! He yells at this girls father, when he's just worried her!

I elbowed him. He looked at me with a scowl on his face. "Give me the phone!" I whisper-yelled.

He handed it to me.

"Hello, this is Chloe… sorry about Derek…"

"What happened to my Molly?" He said franticly.

"Well…" I told him the whole story. From Derek's house, to right now.

"Oh…" He replied once my story was done. He was speechless. "Are you kid's okay?"

"Yes."

"Nobody's injured?"

"No."

"Does anyone have to go to the bathroom?"

The bathroom? I have never had anyone ask me if I had to go to the bathroom. Especially in this situation.

I looked at Derek. He shook his head.

I looked at Molly but she did nothing. Oh yeah… she can't here everything.

"Do you have to go to the bathroom Molly?"

She nodded.

"Are you sure?"

She shook her head.

Ugh.

"Umm…" I started to talk to Jim, Molly's dad. "She said yes and no…"

"Well…" He started. "Okay, so how long have you guys been in there?"

"20 minutes." Derek told me.

"20 minutes." I told JIm.

"Okay, I will go get help. You kid's stay there, call me if you need anything ill call you when Im done." He hung up the phone.

Oh, please get help soon!

DPOV

This guy was starting ti annoy me. Stay there? Were else are we supposed to go? We are stuck in a elevator! Call me if you need anything? How is he supposed to get anything down to us? Chloe would think I am overreacting. Am I? I don't know, I think it's all getting to me. Which made me think. This is a small elevator, Is Chloe or Molly claustrophobic? How long will the air last with all three of us? This made me breath harder.

Crap, I thought.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!! Review pleeaaasseeee!**


	14. Dream

**Hey you guys Im back!! ;D Okay so here's the next chapter! Hope You like it!!!! **

**Okay, so I had the WEIRDEST but BEST dream i have ever had! Okay, so like on of my best friends just pretty much dropped off the fact of the earth. And nobody knew where he was, except one day. I got turned into a vampire from the vampire lord!!!! And ot turns out that my best friend actually got tuned into a vampire!! So like im trying to do something VERY important (I forgot what that was) I had this HUGE quest type thing, and right at the end... I woke up :(**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Darkest Powers :(**]

* * *

Chapter 14

CPOV

I was soooooo tired.

These past few minutes have felt like _hours._

I laid my head back on Derek's shoulder. Then closed my eyes.

_Chloe..._ A whisper in my head.

I opened my eyes.

_Chloe... your stuck..._

I sat up.

"Chloe? Is something wrong?" Derek asked concerned.

"No, yeah, I just..."

_Chloe... is something wrong...?_

The voice mimicked Derek. I looked up at him.

"Ghost?" He asked

"I don't know! ITs like in my-" I got cut off

_Chloe... _

_What?!_ I thought

"Its in my head!" I closed my eyes very hard, and put my hands to my ears.

"Are you okay?!" Derek asked franticly. He grabbed my arms.

_Chloe... werewolf's are deceitful..._

_"Chloe?" Derek asked_

"WHats happening?" Molly asked and ran over. She stuck her hand out to me.

"Don't touch her!" He growled and she took her way instantly.

If I weren't losing consciousness I would tell him off right now.

Its getting darker....

Darker....

Im out.

_Chloe.... your here_

_I opened my eyes. I was in the forest_

_There was a lady a couple trees away from me._

_She had long blond hair, blowing in the breeze. Also, she had bright green eyes, and a whit long dress._

_"Chloe..." She whispered_

_"Who are you?" I asked, clearly frightened. _

_She smiled "Chloe..."_

_"Who are you?" I asked again._

_"Your so beautiful..." Her smile widened. _

_I took a step back._

_"Im your mom..."_

_I blinked. My mom?_

_"Mom?" I asked_

_"Yes, now that your powers are full I can finally connect with you..."_

_"How?" I asked_

_"Chloe, don't underestimate a necromancer. We are full of wonderful powers... I didn't even know most of them until I died..." She looked up into space._

_"Is that how you connected with me?"_

_"Yes... if a necromancer dies... they can connect with other people... even non- necromancers..." She told me_

_"But I thought only necromancers can see ghosts."_

_"If you have a strong enough connection with another person... you can talk to them..."_

_"How do have a strong connection with me?" I asked. I haven't known her for most of my life!_

_"You are my daughter.." She smiled "I love you..."_

_I smiled._

_"That's why I am wondering why you are with a werewolf..."_

_My smile fell._

_"Your dad will not be happy about this..."_

_"Dad doesn't know." I told her. "He thinks that Derek's a sorcerer."_

_"His name's Derek...?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Was he adopted...?"_

_"I guess you can say that, yes."_

_She looked away, and took a breath. "Him..."_

_"Him...?" I asked._

_"Lauren told me about him..." She told me._

_"Aunt Lauren? What did she say about him?" Aunt Lauren worked where they put the werewolves? I didn't think so._

_"She visited there once... she said that Derek was always away from the other ones..... He always watched from a distance.... She told me that he always played with this blond boy when he was there. Simon... isn't it?" She told me._

_"She visited there? Was she one of the people who put the other ones down?"_

_"No... she was against it..." She looked at me seriously. "Chloe, you are in some deep trouble in the next couple of months..."_

_"What kind of trouble?"_

_"I can't tell you... but what I can tell you is that Derek's father is the answer."_

_"Kit?" I asked_

_"No."_

_"Then who?" _

_"Joseph. His Biological father."_

_What?! "I thought he was dead!"_

_"No, he's alive. He gave up on searching for Derek many years ago..." She told me "You have to find him."_

_I nodded._

_"Good bye Chloe...."_

_"What? No!"_

_"Don't worry... I will see you again." She smiled "Soon."_

_"Bye." I said_

_"I love you...."_

I woke up.

"Chloe? Are you okay?!" Derek asked as soon as I opened my eyes.

"Yeah." I replied. I blinked a few times. This place was much brighter then the forest with my mom.

I looked around. We were out.

I smiled, and looked back Derek. "We're out!"

I sat up. Then got really dizzy. I put my hand to my forehead.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Just about 2 hours. Then Molly touched you and you woke up." He told me.

Weird. Was she a supernatural?

"Derek! I have to tell you something!"

He leaned down and whispered. "We're not alone."

Dang!

A man walked over. He had dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes.

"Thank you for keeping my daughter safe." He told me.

That must be her father.

I smiled. "No problem."

x**X**x

Once we left the hospital, I had already seen Kari, and I was tired. But once we got in te car and started driving:

"Derek! My mom visited me. We're in trouble. We have to find your real dad."

* * *

**Haha did you guys like it??**

**Review pleeeaaassseee!**


	15. Spider

**Hey everybody! Okay so here the next chapter....**

**You wanna know what? I can't believe they even let that guy out of prison in the first place. They guy who killed those two girls. He is _sick_.... So I don't get this. They let the people who _kill_ other people out of jail, but the people who just do drugs have to_ stay_ in jail. I just don't get it...**

**Okayy so enough of my rambling lol here 's the Chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything... yet**

**

* * *

**CHAPTER 15

DPOV

I have to find my biological father, because something bad is going to happen.... What's going to happen? I thought my biological parents were dead. Or, they willingly gave me to the Edison Group, and I never want to see them again.

Chloe was looking at me. Waiting for my answer to find my dad.

"How did you figure this out?" I asked suspiciously.

"My mom." SHe said simply

"What?" I asked

"My mom, Derek. She visited me in my dream. When I passed out in the elevator."

"So we have to find my _dad."_

_"_Yes."

"How do you suppose we do that?" I asked.

She thought about that for a second. "I really didn't consider that...."

_Great_. I thought. "Well... we have to start somewhere...."

"Maybe...!" She started "Um... we could." She sat for a sec thinking. "I know! We could look to see if he has a Facebook!"

That was actually not a bad idea. But wait: "How do we know my dad's first name?"

"My mom told me. _Joseph."_

_"_Joseph Souza... There are probably hundreds." I told her. It would take too long to look at all of them.

"Well... we will start on different pages. Like you can start at a certain number, and Ill start at a different one. It'll take half the time." She told me.

I grunted an 'okay' and started to drive to my house.

x**X**x

Once we got inside my house, I told my dad, Tori and SImon everything that happened.

At first, they had a confused expression on their face, but then once it all sank in, Dad grabbed his laptop.

"I have another old laptop upstairs. It's slow but it still works. Also the normal computer you guys can use too." Dad told us, and we scrambled to the other computers.

"I have my own laptop." I told Chloe as we were walking to my room. "Ill go and get it, the old one's in the last room to your left. Ill meet you downstairs."

"Okay." She replied.

I walked back into my room. I searched my laptop until I found it on my desk.

_How did I miss that?_ I thought.

I sniffed the air, tiny bit suspicious now. It smelled weird.

Like old.

Like an old trail.

Or new one but an old person.

I sniffed again.

_My closet_.

I walked slowly so it seemed I wasn't looking for the person. _ If there is a person._

I put my hand on the handle, and twisted it.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!"

OUCH! My ears! I think they're bleeding!

I let out a growl towards my closet and ran out my door.

"EEEEEEEEP!"

Tori.

I growled again.

"What the hell Tori!" I yelled at her.

''THERE'S A SPIDER!!" SHe screamed again.

* * *

**Lol sorry this is so short but im having kind of a writers block. But dont worry! 'Cause I am for sure I will get over it soon ;)**

**Okay so Im working on another story with my friend ( but the storys on a diff. account so it wond show up on mine profile) ANnyy wayy:**

** Its called _Safe house._**

**So plzzz read it!**

**R&R plzz!**

**Thank you.**


	16. Smell

**Hey you guys! Okay, sooo I'm sorry if this chapter sucks because I still have that writers block and im just gonna write until im out of it.**

**Alsoo I wanted to apologize, about my punctuation and grammar. I'm working on it I swear!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... *sad face***

* * *

CPOV

Stupid TOri screaming like that. Now she's in a fight with Derek! I rolled my eye's and went back to finding Derek's dad.

I went onto Facebook and clicked "friends". I typed _Joseph Souza_. Oh. My. God. 276 results. Well, at least it was less then we were expecting....

I scrolled down the page. Guy with blond hair and blue eyes, no. A teenager, better not be. A man with black hair but looked nothing like Derek. No.

I put back my head. _Ugh_, this is going to take_ forever!_. I clicked the arrow. More blond guys... hopefully his mom doesn't have black hair. That means his dad could have any other color hair! And hopefully, he is more social then Derek. Otherwise, he might not even have a Facebook!

I clicked the arrow again. Then something I was dreading happened--

I guy with _no_ picture!

What if that guys his dad? We wouldn't be able to tell.

I skipped him, I will look up every Joseph Souza in that city if I need to.

DPOV

I went back into my room. I was not in the mood to fight with Tori right now.

I looked on my desk where I left my laptop before I left. It was gone.

_What the heck?_

That's when I smelt that old trail. But this time it was new. I sniffed again, it smelled oddly familiar but also like I've never smelt if before. I glared into open space and growled.

This was not going how I planned, but then again when does it ever?

I walked towards the door, I'll follow your trail down later, I vowed and walked out the door.

_Bam!_

That smell was everywhere! I gasped.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Sorry it's so short!!! Check out my other story _The Forgetting._**

**R&R!**


	17. Files

**Sorry it took so long!! IM SO EXCITED!!**

**Why am I so excited you ask?**

**THE RECKONING COMES OUT TOMORROW!! I've been waiting since NOVEMBER!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Shanwow: What does your hand say?  
**

**Me: Oh, it says "Derek sucks" but I didn't write it. Kaitlynn the total Simoner did.**

**Shanwow: Eww the Derek out there? (For those who are wondering a guy named Derek goes to my school)**

**Me: Ew! No. He's-**

**Matt: A guy from her book. Shes totally obsessed and has a shrine to him in her room.**

**Me: I don't have a _shrine _*sniff* you know me so well...**

**Shanwow: You want to own him don't you?**

**Me: Yes... but I don't own him or DP**

**

* * *

**

CPOV

I coughed. What was that_ horrible_ smell?I coughed again, and again.

I couldn't barely breathe, I sucked up some more air and coughed some was all reddish fog around me, what is this?

I ran out of the room into the hall.

"Is everyone okay!?" Cough Kit asked.

"Yeah!" I yelled. Cough!

"Im okay!" Simon coughed as he ran toward us.

"Me too!"Derek said and ran forward. It must have been much worse for him because of his super-smell.

We heard a loud scream.

"Tori!?" We all screamed

Nothing.

Derek growled, we all looked to him still coughing our lungs out.

"What?" I asked

"They out this gas in the house so I couldn't smell anyone else that comes in!" He crossed his arms over his chest, and glared at the floor.

Oh, Man. Thats not good.

"Everybody out!" Kit yelled.

We all ran down the stairs as fast as we could. Derek, was of course the first and opened the door for us.

When we got outside, I figured out, this is what my mom was talking about!

Tori gets stolen, and Joseph is the only one who could save her. Crap!

Then I remembered. The files that we took when we defeated the Edison Group! There must be something about Derek's parents!

I told everybody that.

Kit nodded "Yes, we will look tomorrow, everybody lets get a good night's rest till then."

"But Dad," SImon said "The house if full of that gas stuff.''

"You can stay at my house!'' I told everybody, "My dad wouldn't care."

"Oksy, I guess." Kit replied.

X**XxX**X

When we got to my house, I told my dad what was happening. He said yes to everybody staying there and decided not to ask any questions about today.

* * *

**IM SO SORRRYYYY!!!! You can see how long i've had this, read the top!! LOL im sorry!! I swear i'll write more sooner :)**

**Please review! **

**Tell me what you think Derek and Chloe's song should be! I think _Hey, soul Sister_ By Train but thats just me, for some reason it just makes me think of them :))**


	18. Chapter 18 Xp

**IM SOOOOOOOO SORRY! I haven't been on in months and so I haven't wrote anything... I will try try try to update my story at least once a week. :)) I will also try to update my other storys. I hope you guys aren't TOO mad at me! I will continue now :))):::**

**Disclaimer:**

***Sleeping in class***

**Derek: Jenacaa, Jenacaaa**

**Me:Mmm what do you want?**

**Derek: I just...wanted to tell youuuuu... that you don't own DP**

**Me: You woke me up just to tell me that? **

**Derek: Does it make you mad? *Stupid smile on face***

**Me: I am unfazed.**

* * *

CPOVV::

I couldn't sleep.

I mean, how could you?

Some weird people are most likely out for us again, and they took Tori. Thats is why we have to find Derek's dad, thats why my mom told me that. He is the only person who will ever be able to stop them. We need him.

So, lets state the facts:

Derek grew up in Buffalo right? So that means his dads most likely their. Hopefully

I can go to the library and see how many Souza'a live there. Got it.

Oh, and-

"You can't sleep either?" Derek whispered as he walked in.

I almost yelped but stopped myself. I shook my head and turned over to the side to face him.

He nodded. I patted the bed and he came to sit down.

But instead of sitting he lay down beside me. We lay there for a while just sitting in silence, thinking. Finally, I lay my head on his chest and say: "What are we supposed to do?"

He grunted some kind of an 'I don't know' and took a deep breathe. I loved listening to his heartbeat, listening to his breathing.

I closed my eyes, hoping to get some kind of sleep. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer.

I could stay like this forever, not thinking about anything, not worrying...

But of course, nothing can ever stay that way. I just hoped this moment could last for a little while longer.

_I hoped so_... I thought as I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

XXxXX/

"Chloe... wake up." Someone whispered.

I mumbled something intelligible.

They shook me.

"Uhhh." I grumbled and sat up.

"Kit is making pancakes. Well... he insisted in making them. " Dad said.

I nodded and sat up. Dad went downstairs and I followed.

Everybody was downstairs wen I got to the kitchen. My eyes first met with Dereks, until Simon broke it:

"Hey, Chloe!" He said.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Well," My dad started "I must be going to work. See you all soon!" He waved goodbye and left the room.

"Just like old times huh?" Simon said.

We all sent him a look.

"I mean just the four of us in the safe house..."

I spoke up "Thats a time I do not want to remember. And, It was Andrew not Kit and Tori was not captured."

We all agreed with that completely. The time where evil scientists were trying to capture us was finally over. I just wanted some peace and no more action, but now I have to find Tori and I have to find Derek's dad so he can _save_ Tori... Or at least I hope im right on that.

"So... I think we should go do something fun today to give our minds a little rest from all of this madness." Kit told us.

We all stared at him.

"That tears it!" He said "Your minds are mad from al the work, so we'll go ice skating!"

"Ice skating? Seriously?" Derek said, completely annoyed. "We should be looking for answers!"

"If we have a day to rest our minds, we will work better tomorrow." Kit replied.

Derek sighed, "Fine, whatever."

And there begins our day.

* * *

**Sorry it was short. I was hoping to put a little love in there X)) **


	19. Embarrassment

**KONICHIWA~~ No I do not own this. **

* * *

DPOV::

What is up with dad?

We need to find my biological dad so he can find Tori. No matter how much I do not want to.

I think this is just some sorry excuse because he wanted to go ice skating.

He always had a good reason to do stuff though. 'Resting our minds' didn't seen like one.

Was he planning something? Why did he want us to go in this crisis!

Man, I'm getting so paranoid, I usually am always on guard but not with my own dad. Whats wrong with me?

I lay my head against the ice cold window and sighed. I wish I wasn't in this mess. I never imagined that i'd have to find my biological father, who gave me away to the Edison group and made me a living science project. There were a couple good things out of the deal though, I got to meet Simon and Dad. Plus Chloe. Now that I think of it i''m actually glad that I've met Tori too. Of course i'd never say that out loud though.

"Ok guys, we're here!" Dad said and hopped out of the car

I sighed once again and climbed out of the car. Chloe came out right after me.

"I feel like something strange is gonna happen." She whispered so only I could hear.

I felt like it too so I grunted in response.

The rink was outside, it was a pretty decent sized one too. So many people were on it, all the new and past scents were making my dizzy.

Simon, and Dad were already getting skate when me and Chloe got to the counter. Dad looked like her was looking for somebody, strange. They walked past us to go put their skates on while me and Chloe were getting them.

My heart raced as we sat down to put them on. I had never gone Ice skating before, its not number one on your list when your running.

I finished tying them and stood up, immediately lost my balance and fell back my Chloe.

She chuckled "And I thought _I_ was the clumsy one."

I sent her a glare to shut up but I did find it kind of funny.

She just laughed at me again and finished putting her skates on. "You know..." She started "I've never gone ice skating before." She looked up at me and I saw a little fear in her eyes.

"Me neither." _This _ should be interesting.

We bother clumsily stood up and walked carefully to the side of the rink. She stepped on first and almost landed flat on her face when I caught her. Oh, no.

I was now on the ice too I didn't even think about it. I slipped backwards trying to grab a hold of the side thing. I held on it for dear life while helping Chloe up with the other hand.

She was holding on to my arm as tight as she possibly could afraid that she would fall down again.

"Shit, we're dead." I said in a very monotone voice.

She nodded her head.

I started a skating motion while still gripping the railing. Chloe did the same but was gripping me.

We did this for one full round before we both let go to try on out own. We got about two feet when Chloe started falling and decided it was a good idea to catch herself on me. Lets just say...

That didn't end well.

"Ow..." We both moaned lying flat on our backs.

People were passing us yelling at us to get up and others were just laughing at us.

I got up first grabbed the railing and helped Chloe up. We stood there leaning against the railing for a little bit rubbing the back of our heads.

"Ha ha! Nice you guys." Simon passed us laughing.

"Hey, how are you so good?" I yelled to him.

"Lots of practice?"

What does he mean 'lots of practice?' He's only ice skated as much as i have.

I glared at his direction as he skated away.

"Lets try this one more time." Chloe said.

I grunted in agreement. We started again, getting a better start.

I have to say, we were actually doing pretty good. Ya we still fell... a lot, but is was still better.

We were hand-in-hand afraid of falling again.

"Im hungry." Chloe said and looked at me. "And I know you are too."

I had to admit, I was pretty hungry.

We skated to the exit and went to the little food stand, still having to balance because of the skates.

We both got hot dogs and sat down. I was looking around for dad, but I couldn't find him. When I did, I saw him with a lady. Great, so his important reason for going was because he had a date. I cant believe he went on a date in this crisis!

I could almost hear Tori's voice in my mind."Oh... My... God. Your daddy's gotta girlfriend!"

Actually I wasn't so sure. The more I look at them talking they look dead serious and talking about business. The lady had Black curly hair that went doe to her lower back. I felt like I knew her but didn't.

I tried to listen her their conversation but I only hear mumbling, There was too many other sounds to hear over but I did catch one thing that the lady said 'Derek.' My eyes opened wide in astonishment. Why were they talking about me? I strained to hear but I couldn't hear anymore.

"Whats a matter?" Chloe asked.

"I think they're talking about me..." I replied.

"What? Can you hear anymore of their conversation?''

I shook my head and motions her to be quiet.

Damn, I couldn't hear anything. Dad turned and over and looked in my direction and met my eyes. He smiled, I raised my eyebrow and took a bite of my hot dog.

He gave an exasperated look. I smirked.

Chloe got up, I looked over at her and she was making her way to the trash can to throw way her half-eated hot dog.

"Wait!'' I said before it was too late.

She looked at me, then the hot dog, and then she smiled and brought it to me.

"Yes, you can eat it." She smiled.

I smirked back and took the hot dog from her hand.

Once I finished the hotdogs, we went back out to the rink and skated a little more, as before we were holding hands.

CPOV::

I gasped. Somebody grabbed my waist and pulled me back, they held something ard to my head. I realized, it was a gun.

Oh, no. I looked at Derek. He looked at me fear in his eyes but that went away quickly, I knew he had something in mind.

I looked around. It was dead silent everybody was starring at us in horror.

"Nobody move!" The man with the gun screamed. "Or i'll shoot this girl right now! I want you all to take out any money or anything valuable that you have with you and set it where you're standing. NOW!"

Derek moved, but just a tiny bit.

The mad looked at him. "Don't even _think_ about it buddy or i'll shoot her." Derek glared harder then I've ever seen anyone glare before.

I squeezed my eyes shut. My heat it beating so fast, I'm sure Derek hears it.

"Ahh!" The man released me and I jumped over to Derek. Tears stinging my eyes.

The man was on the ground unconscious.

Everybody was now starring at Derek, what happened?

DPOV""":

I moved at inhuman speed and punched the man in the gut.

Not as hard as I should have though. Only enough to beak a rib, it's what he deserved. I wasn't going to have that whole spine-breaking coma thing happen again.

Chloe grabbed onto me and squeezed tightly. I now realize that everybody was starring at me. Crap.

"I think we should go." I whispered so only she could hear.

She nodded slowly and we skated out of the rink, took off out skates quickly, gave them back, and met up with Dad, Simon, and that lady. They had also took off their skate and we left. The whole time it was silent and everybody was watching.

()$&(%&^&()#%*(*#$_*)()%*)*#_% **( Very nice)**

We got in the car, the lady was with us. Simon had to sit in the 3rd row because she was sitting in front.

The whole time she kept on looking at me through the rear view mirror with tears in her eyes.

Okay, what was up with that lady?

She was starting to creep me out.

We drove up Chloe's driveway and walked in her house. There was nobody home, as expected.

They all sat down on the couch I leaned against the wall, as usual in silence, the lady was still starring at me like that with a huge smile plastered on her face. "Whats up with her?" Chloe whispered so quietly so that only I could hear.

I scratched my head. Meaning: I have no freaking idea.

"So," Dad began. "This is Amy." He nodded to the lady with black hair and dark blue eyes, "Amy, Souza."

Whoa.

WHAT? **(This is how I imagine his face here O.o)**

I heard everybody gasp.

She smiled wider and tears ran down her face, she got up and hugged me as tight as she could. She came up to about my shoulder and had tiny arms. She sniffed. "Derek..." She whispered as I stood there like a complete idiot.

"I thought i'd never see you again." She cried in my shirt.

I looked at everyone, Dad had a happy one look, Simon: a stupid one and Chloe whispered so only i could hear (When doesn't she?) "Hug her or something!" I gave her a look.

This lady is a complete stranger to me, I just met her today. Why would I hug her?

Chloe seemed to read my mind "She hasn't seen you in almost seventeen years. _Hug her.!_

I gave her another look that said 'fine'. She smiled.

I hugged Amy, or _mom _or however you look at it, lightly.

Amy stepped and looked me over.

"Me and your father live in Florida, Kit found us somehow and I came, I will be staying here for a couple days." She said.

"Don't worry Chloe I already looked over it with you dad, he said it's fine." Dad said to Chloe.

Chloe nodded.

"Chloe?" Amy said and looked at her. "What a pretty name! I was going to name Derek that if he was a girl! But no," She sighed "he was a boy."

Chloe gigged "Thank you!"

...

Amy elbowed me "She's pretty cute Derek, huh?" She said still smiling at Chloe.

... Again I have nothing to say.

"AHHHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"She has a hella better attitude than you do..." Simon mumbled.

"I heard that." I replied.

"Haha, sorry."

Chloe laughed again, I glared at her.

We both glared at each other.

Amy laughed, "Are you two going out?"

The whole room was silent.

Chloe and Simon started laughing so hard I swear my eardrums would burst any minute now.

Even Simon fell on the floor and Chloe looked like she was about to.

I gave her the finger.

"Derek!" Amy looked at me madly. "That is no way you should treat a lady! Flipping her off? I can't believe you!" She reached over and flicked my forehead.

_Flicked my forehead. _

"BAHAHAHHAHAHAAH!" Simon and Chloe started laughing even harder.

Simon held his stomach "Man Derek *laughs* I *laughs* _love_ your M- *laughs* mom!" Laughs.

I've known her for about five minutes and she's already embarrassing me.

* * *

**Hehehe... hope you guys liked it! Ill try to write more ASAP!**

**Remember to review please! XDD**

**Jenaca**


	20. Understanding

**LOL I cant believe I forgot Tori had been kidnapped! I mean that something REALLY important. Man Im such an idiot! LOL I knew it felt weird when I was writing her name like it didn't belong. Ok, well I fixed it!**

**Disclaimer::**

**I don't own anything :( Except for Derek's mommy! XDD**

* * *

CPOV::

That night I tossed and turned. I couldn't believe the event that just happened.

I wonder how Kit got a hold of Derek's mom? Maybe they were in the Edison group files he stole... probably.

I sat up and went down stairs, I was thirsty and needed some nice, cold water. I filled my cup with ice trying to be as quiet as I could, I was hoping Derek didn't wake up. Also I was hoping his mom wouldn't wake up. I didn't know if she was a super natural, like a werewolf or something that makes he a light sleeper or can hear really well.

I took a big gulp if the ice cold water and it washed down my throat. I sighed.

I turned on the light and turned to go sit at the table.

I almost screamed.

Derek was standing right in front of me. I took a couple calming deep breaths at he rolled his emerald green eyes at me.

"You almost s-s-scared me h-h-half to d-d-d-d-d-dea-th-th!" I whispered furiously.

"Don't worry, you aren't dead yet." He replied and sat down at the table.

I decided to ignore that comment.

I sat down across from him. "So," I started "w-why are you up?"

"Couldn't sleep." He mumbled in his deep voice.

"Me neither." I sighed once again.

We sat there in science for a while. It wasn't really an awkward silence, more like we were tired to talk so instead we will just stare at each other, silence.

He suddenly got out of his seat. "Do you mind if I eat some of your food?" He asked.

For some reason he seemed... I don't know, kinda out of character tonight.

I nodded. "Yeah, I don't mind."

He grunted in response and opened my white pantry. He looked through with an intense gaze for a minute until he stuck his muscular arm in and grabbed something. He closed the pantry and sat back down with a bag of salt and vinegar chips. I watched him intently as he tried to open the bag.

_BOOM!_

The chip bag exploded sending chips everywhere.

We both looked at the chips for a moment, then each other. We both sighed.

"Nice." I said quietly.

We both got down on the ground.

"Damnit." He said.

We started picking up the greasy chips and putting them back in the bag. I was getting salt and stuff on my fingers, I was definitely going to wash my hand once we were done.

We both grabbed for the same chip and out hands touched. We both pulled back immediately and looked at each other.

"S-sorry." I replied looking into his eyes. We started getting closer and closer to each other.

I looked down at his lips and closed my eyes. I could feel his warm breath on me as we were about to touch-

"You lied to me!"

I opened my eyes and gasped as both me and Derek jumped back two feet away from each other.

I looked up and saw Derek's mom standing in the doorway.

"I thought you said you two _weren't_ going out!' She pouted.

"We aren't." Derek said. I could tell he was mad.

"But you two were-! Ohhhhh... I see." She smiled widely, showing off her perfect teeth. "You two were just about to have your first kiss together!" She squealed.

"SHH!" Derek and I both whispered.

"Oh!" She whispered, her huge grin still on her face, she giggled, "Sorry!" She giggled some more.

I can't believe she had to interrupt... **(this is what her face looks like :'C)**

"You two just continue, continue, I wont interrupt this time, I'll just be quiet and watch!" **(Her face :D)**

NPOV:: Ps Narrater! FYI

Derek rubbed his eye with the ball of his hand. He couldn't believe this was happening. I mean seriously, he was just about to kiss a beautiful girl when his mom had to come in and ruin it. This is not how he ever imagined his mom to be like. **(His face X()**

Amy was so happy that she would see Derek kiss a girl, and a cute one by that. She wanted to be part of Derek's life and this would be great opportunity! Or at least she thought... Maybe it would've worked better if she didn't interrupt when they were less than a centimeter away from each other... That probably would've helped but oh well, it was too late now. Derek looked pretty mad at her. Why would he be mad at her? He should be happy that she wants to be in his life! She just didn't get him.

"I-I-I'm g-g-g-going to p-pi-ck-ck up the-e ch-ch-ch-ch-chips." Chloe stuttered out.

_SO CUTE!_ Amy almost screamed_, she has a stutter! Derek sure knows how to pick good girls!_ She smiled even wider. Like that was even possible.

"I'll help..." Derek half talked, part grunted, but mostly growl.

Amy was awaiting them to kiss again just as she told them too, but they ever did. (To her disappointment.)

Derek and Chloe finished picking up all the chips, Derek through them away as Chloe excused herself and went back to her room.

Derek walked past Amy without saying a word. She grabbed a hold of his wrist. "Just you wait there. What was a matter with you? Why didn't you kiss her again?"

Derek just stared at her.

"Answer me!" She whined but also said kind of sternly.

He answered "Not with you standing there." He grunted and tried to walk away again.

"Wait! I'm your mom! You should have listened to me and kissed her!"

"Amy-" He was cut off.

"Mom."

He growled. "Let go." He said calmly and slowly.

She glared harshly at him. "No."

He matched her glare. "Let go." He said again.

"Like I said, no. Now tell me why you are acting this way."

"Acting what way?"

"Like a total brat. Don't act that way to your mo-!"

He cut her off. "Ya, I know, my _mom_. I Don't even know you. How could you possibly expect me to start acting like your my mom?" He asked harshly.

That hit her, and hit her hard. "But I am!"

"How could someone who gave me to the Edison group _possibly_ be a good mom to have?" He asked trying to get away again.

"I didn't give you to the Edison group!"

"The who did?" Derek asked. Hurt filled his eyes.

"They took you! They raided our house and took you!" She explained, her words came out hoarse and she was about to cry. "I didn't give you to them, it was the time where everybody believed they were good but I saw right through they're act! I refused to give you to them. Me and you father looked for so long to try and find you but we never could. We heard they had killed all the other ones and thought they had killed you and gave up all hope of ever finding you." A tear ran down her face.

Derek was starting to feel really guilty for saying those things to her.

"Then, we got a call from Kit, saying that he had raised you and- and that you needed your dads help to find your friend." Sniff "Your dad is on a business trip right now so he couldn't come. So I decided that I would come. I was so happy to be able to see you again. When your dad gets back he is going to come here. I decided not to tell him because he would get sidetracked from his work and probably get fired because of his strict boss. Your little sister is at your grandmas house in Wisconsin. I didn't want her to come because I didn't know if this was a trap that the Edison group pulled and it would be to hard to protect her. So I came alone."

This came out in one big gigantic rush of words.

She buried her head in his chest and gave him a big hug. He was too stunned to do anything.

"I'm so sorry Derek." She whispered. "I'm sorry we couldn't ever save you."

After a couple seconds of hesitation he hugged her back tightly.

They stood there like that for a minute before she pulled away.

She giggled. "I can't believe you're watching me cry right now." She laughed again. "Now... Go to bed and get the hell out of my sight!"

He smiled a little and left.

"Night-night sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite. Love you!"

Derek wondered back to his room and laid in his bed. He smiled, his mom wasn't so bad after all...

* * *

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT I SUCK AT UPDATING! IM SORRY!**

**I hate school {It makes me wanna cry! )':} It makes me have to go to bed earlier then usual and not write as much :(.**

**I'll try to update really soon!**

**THANK YOU!**


	21. Back Again

**Lalalallaallalaaaaaaaaaaa Im here is the next chapter!**

**I dont really have much to say except sorry for the wait...**

**So heres the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer :: I don't own Derek :'( So sad...**

* * *

CPOV::

"Sorry you guys..." Kit said as we were all sitting at the table eating breakfast. Derek's mom was in the shower.

"About what?" Simon asked clearly confused.

"You guys missed school yesterday and that isn't good for your education, so to make it up to you you are all going to school today!" He beamed as if it was the greatest idea in the world.

Make it up to us...? I totally had forgotten about school!

"Wait... today?" Simon asked.

Kit nodded his head.

"Crap." Derek muttered and jumped up to look at the clock. "We only have 20 minutes until school starts."

As if on Que. we all jumped up to get ready for school.

**~~lalalallalalalaa~~**

We all sprinted for the school gate getting stuck as we all pushed through. Simon and I hung over panting as Derek just stood like he only took a couple of steps.

I looked up to him and remembered how we almost kissed last night...

I shook my head.

Not the time to think about that.

"Chloe!" I looked up and saw a red head bouncing toward me.

Nate Bozian. He was one of my really good friends. Did he thing I was crazy now?

"Hi, Nate!' I smiled.

"I heard you came back but then you left early and then you were gone yesterday so I was worried again but now you here and its fine!" He jumbled out taking no breaths in between. He grabbed me in a huge bear hug.

He let go after about breaking a rib and smiled.

Derek growled.

"Shut it. " I whispered so only he could hear it, but of course Nate was so close he heard a bit of it too.

"What was that?" Nate asked.

"N-nothing." I replied quickly.

"So what happened once you got there? You, like, ran away!" His expression was a mask of worry.

"Nothing." Derek replied quickly to him, sending sharp glares, like he was trying to throw knives at him.

"Uh.. ok?" Nate looked intensely at him. "Hey, you were the guy in the picture."

Derek's scowl went away for a second in confusion before it deepened again. "What are you talking about? What picture?"

"In the newspaper when Chloe ran away, you were the guy pulling her arm!"

Derek's eyes widened as he remembered the picture when we ran away from the Lyle House.

"Are you the one that _made_ her run away? And make us all scared to death?" Nate stepped closer. Wow, nobody I knew would glare at Derek or get this close to him before. They all thought he was too intimidating. Plus, Derek was someone you _never_ wanted to get mad, especially right now when Tori has been kidnapped and he was under a lot of stress.

"Hey, hey!" Simon interrupted. "He didn't take anybody against their will, okay?"

"But, he still _took_ her."

"Listen!" I sidestepped in. "He didn't _take_ me and we're good friends and he wouldn't do anything like that so just forget it, okay?"

Nate grumbled a bit and glared at Derek. And Derek, of course, met his glare with a more threatening one.

"Who are these guys anyway?" Motioning to my bodyguards.

"I'm Simon." Simon smiled.

"And this is Derek." We both said monotone. Derek just glared.

Why is it that he can't be a _little_ friendly?

"Hi, Im Nate!" He waved.

"Lets go." Derek growled right as the bell rang.

I rolled my eyes. Simon ran over to Derek probably giving him a lecture on how to be nice as I trailed behind them.

Nate ran up to me. "Why are you listening to _him_?" He whispered. I knew he meant Derek, and Derek knew that too, might I add.

Derek growled once again but covered it up with a fake cough.

Nate just made a knew enemy... and not a very good one.

"Im not listening to him." I replied quickly.

"Ok, then."

**~~** o(''1 . 1'')o **~~**

NARRATOR POV

CHloe stopped at her locker trying to remember her combo. Everybody at school gave her strange, weird looks and then would turn to a friend. 'Oh look, there's the crazy chick' 'Hey, isn't that the girl who ran away?' 'I heard she murdered that one guy' 'I bet the big guy with the black hair helper her too'. Even the teachers gave her strange looks! SHe didn't know what to do anymore, she had only been at school for a day and a half? She was already self-conscious about everything. And you cares if she _did_ kill someone? He was about to kill her! Yes, this way of thinking was strange, killing isn't very good. Plus, _she_ wasn't the one who killed Dr. Davidoff, Tori's _mom_ did.

Chloe was about to bang her head against her locker when she though of seeing all of her old friends thats she hadn't seen yet. Nate and Kari had been nice, but only them so far. Miranda was her friend who cared about popularity and boyfriends, she always wanted to fit into the crowd. She would probably never look at her the same again. Even though she hadn't seen her yet, she could already see her reaction.

_Miranda walked right past Chloe, ignoring her presence._

_"Miranda wait! I though we were friends." Chloe called out._

_Miranda shook her head and walking farther away, but stopped. "I'm sorry, but- how can I be friends with a crazy person?"_

_She kept waking._

Chloe shook her head. _No_, she thought. She was not going to think of her friends betraying her like that.

"Hey, Chloe!" Someone called.

Chloe turned to se a girl with blond hair run up to her. She remembered her, she sat next to her in spanish last year. They talked a little bit but not a lot, why did she want to talk her her now?

"Uh... h-hi Cassidy." Chloe replied sheepishly.

"Hey, I heard you ran away, awesome!" Cassidy was a very giddy person, she was always so excited for everything, even insignificant. When her last boyfriend dumped her, she was heartbroken for about a day. When she came back to school the day after she was jumping around saying that he was nothing and that she would find a new boyfriend in a month, tops.

"Y-yeah, I d-did. Ha, ha?"

"I always had wanted to do that but I was always too scared too. I mean, like, what would happen if you used all your money and there was no way of you getting food ever again and you were lost and not knowing where to go to get back home? Plus, when you _do_ get back home, wouldn't it be totally embarrassing in front of your parents? I mean, your pretty much saying 'yeah, I can't live on my own and I need you guys and you proved me wrong' am I, like, overreacting about it? Or no?"

Chloe couldn't talk. Is this girl crazy or something? "I- uh, umm. I guess i-it is kin-kinda embarr-es-esing, now the I think-k-k of it."

"Ya, I would think so, well, I have to go by!" She skipped away not glancing behind her.

CHloe stared wide-eyes on her direction. Her head hurt, and one word went through her mind: _What?_

"Are you coming or what?" Derek came up behind her impatiently and put his hand over her mouth before she could scream.

He removed his hand from her mouth when she took a deep breath. "Yeah, lets go." she exhaled.

They turned a couple corners in a silence. Was Derek thinking about last night too?

"You know," Chloe started. "You don't have to walk me to my classes, it's school. Nothing bad is going to happen here."

"You don't know that." He stated. "What if some weird murderer came here during passing time? Who would be there to stop him?"

"Um, I don't know. The teachers? Wouldn't it be weird for a high school student to beat up some murderer instead of the people who are _supposed_ to protect us?"

Derek shook his head. "They aren't _supposed_ to do anything except teach. But if they don't protect us, they'll get a lot of angry e-mails from angry parents."

I sighed. He did have a point, even though it wasn't a very big one. "Still," I pressed on. "you would be in the school. Why can't you get him there? And, what about Simon?"

"Simon, can do spells."

"Well, I can raise the dead!"

"Okay, is there a cemetery nearby? Or under the school?" Seeing her annoyed expression he figured he was right. "Ya, I didn't think so."

Chloe scowled. It wasn't her fault she didn't super-powers like them.

"Whatever." SHe gave up.

Derek smirked, he had won this argument for once in a long while.

They walked in silence for a moment when Chloe spoke. "Aren't you a grade higher than me?"

"Yes."

"So, aren't most of your classes on the other end of the school?"

"Yes."

Chloe sighed and shook her head, she didn't get him at all. "So your walking to the other end of the school and then back to the other side in 5 minutes? Doesn't it take 5 to _get_ to one side?"

"Not when you're a werewolf." He said matter-of-factly.

"There is no reasoning with you. Won't it look weird for a 10th grader to be following a 9th grader around like a dog?" Chloe asked, seeing his annoyed expression when she said 'dog'. "No, wait. I didn't mean it like that. Just that it will bring more attention to us."

"Your point?"

Chloe glared at him. "I don't get you." She looked where she was at. "My class is right here, good bye." She walked up to the classroom and went in.

Derek watched her to make sure she made it in safely before he turned to goo to his class.. Why would he go to all that trouble to bring her to her class and then have her get kidnapped anyway right as he turned around?

He felt drowsy and he just wanted to go to sleep in his comfy bed. He was going to change tonight, he knew that much. But where are there any woods? He didn't see any in town. Where was he going to change? He was surprised Chloe didn't notice his symptoms yet. Usually she would see them the day _before_ the change.

"Hey!" Somebody yelled, footsteps loudly behind them.

Derek turned around and saw a girl with black hair and red, blue, and purple highlights run up to him.

"What?" Derek asked cooly.

"Is it true?" She asked.

"Is what true?" Confused, Derek actually stopped to listen to her.

"That you killed a man, and thats why you went to a nut-house."

Thoughts of Liam passed through his head. He blinked a few times. "One," he started. "I've never gone to a nut-house and why would I be here if I had? And two, why would I have of killed someone?" He turned back around and started walking again. She was waisting his time, and he wasn't going to get to class on time. Not that he cared of course, but he did need to stay at this school. So that meant no losing control, and not caring anymore.

**~~ Chowder is not only a delicious soup. He is also a cartoon character ;)~~**

Derek stood outside Chloe's classroom door. The bell was about to ring and he needed to escort her to her next class. He had left 2 minutes early from his class saying that he needed to go to the bathroom, the teacher said he should just wait until passing but he told her he was going to throw up. After that, she gladly let him go.

_RING, RING!_

Derek winced winced as the sound hit his ears. I mean, did they _have_ to keep the bell that loud?

Derek shifted his binder in his arms, the end off it was cutting into his skin, while he was waiting for Chloe to come out.

Nope, no, NOT, _hello _no, yes! No wait... no, no, no... He watched all the people coming out, most of them were giving him strange glances.

Not that he cared, anyway.

Chloe stepped out of the door to see Derek standing out waiting for her. She shook her head as walked up to him. "How did you get here?" She asked him.

"I left class early." They started walking to her next class.

Which was the next door.

"My class is here. You don't have to bring me everywhere, Derek." Chloe took one step into the room, he was still watching her to make sure she was in safely. "Hurry and get to class."

* * *

**How do TURTLES communicate?**

**I will tell you NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Which I am working on... RIGHT NOW! *Cheers***

**I hope you liked it...**

**Annddd before I goooo**

**HAPPY LATE THANKSGIVING~!**

**I HOPE YOU ATE A LOT OF TURKEY,**

**A LOT OF GRAVY,**

**A LOT OF STUFFING,**

**A LOT OF COKE,**

**A LOT OF FOOD.!**


	22. Change

**The answerr**

**::SHELLPHONES!**

**Haha, okay. NEXT CHAPTAH!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Derek:You're going to do something bad to me I know it! *Points accusing finger at me***

**Me: Maybe... you'll just have to read to find out! *Sing song voice***

**Derek: Fine, then i'll tell everyone you don't own DP OR ME.**

**Me: Fine then. Do it I DARE you!**

* * *

NATE POV

"By mom!" I yelled tp her from the front door. It was almost 9. Don't ask me _why_ my parents let me out this late on a school night, they just do for some reason.

"Remember what to do when your taking a walk!" She yelled back.

"Yeah, yeah." Vervain. My mom always had my bring it with me when I left the house. I looked it up once, it's supposed to hurt vampires. Do they believe in vampires? I doubted it, it's not like we have holy water laying around everywhere.

I stepped out the door to the side of the house to our tiny patch of vervain and grabbed a little piece.

I was mad for Chloe even associating with a guy like that, I mean whats with her? Did they, like, brainwash her? I decided I would go to the one place I could think to clear out my mind.

I'm going to the woods.

**~~DS does not only stand for an awesome guy. It is also a video game~~**

CPOV

A hand was over my mouth. It was dark. I glanced at my clock, 10:15.

What was happening?

Who's in my room?

"Calm down." The hand was removed from my mouth.

"You know, I hate it when you do that. A simple 'Chloe get up.' Would be good enough!" I snapped.

"Sorry..." Derek mumbled.

I looked up at him and saw those glassy eyes, and him scratching his arm. I jumped up and ran to grab my jacket. "Let's go."

"Wait, it there even a forest around here?" He asked.

"It's like a half-hour from here. When are you going to change?" I asked frantically.

"Don't worry, not for at least an hour or a little less. I just woke you up to see."

"Well, we better get going."

"Wait!"

"What!"

"Do you even know how to drive?"

**~Jalalallal~**

We were now driving on the highway to our destination. My dad had brought me out to drive a few times, I wasn't the master but I was okay...

I slammed my foot on the breaks waiting for the red light.

"Why didn't you just let me drive? I can't believe I let you do this. Pull to the side of the road let _me_ drive." Derek was ranting.

"No way. With your muscle spasms?" I glanced quickly at him, afraid I was going to hit something. "You'll just get us in an accident."

"No I wont." Derek argued. "I'm surprised we haven't gotten pulled over yet, it looks like a 12 year olds driving!" He fumed.

"Well, we haven't so calm down!" I glared at him.

"Look at he road!"

I crossed my arms and closed my eyes. "Don't worry, we're just at a red light."

"It's green."

"You're lying."

_Honnnk!_

I yelped, was the car _trying _to give me a heart attack?

"What are you doing?" Derek yelled. "Drive!"

I mumbled apologies and held my hand up in the mirror like I've seen my dad do, and started to drive.

We were almost at the forest by now and Derek was looking worse and worse by the second.

"We're almost there," I told him. I was trying to sooth a little of his worry while not taking my eyes off the road. "just a couple more minutes."

Derek took a sharp intake and mumbled.

**~~Ahhhhhh lalalalalalalaaaaaa~~ (Spongebob song)**

NATE POV

I was sitting on a log when I heard a car door slam. Who would be here this late? It was a little past 11! Well, I mean other then me.

"Look, a clearing!" A girl said.

Chloe.

Chloe? What was she doing here?

I jumped up and ran quietly where I could watch without being seen.

Suddenly, Chloe and that guy- Derek, came into the clearing. What were they doing? And why did Derek look like he was about to pass out?

"Let's get this over with." He mumbled and then looked to the tree where I was, like he was staring at me. He scowled, okay, something was definitely wrong with him.

"Derek? Are you okay?" Chloe asked innocently. Oh Chloe, did he take you against his will? Or did you go with him purposely, and if you did, what for?

Derek shook his head. "Nothing." Suddenly he dropped to the ground and started taking off his shirt.

_What ARE they doing?_

Then, he started with his sweats.

Oh. My. Gosh. They better not be doing what I think they're doing!

He was now in just his boxers on all fours, his back shot up and he whimpered in pain. Then he turned and threw up in a nearby bush.

Chloe dropped to her knees and started rubbing his back. "It's okay. It'll be alright. You can drive if your not asleep after!"

_Wait. _She _drove_ here?

Derek made a noise, like a strangled laugh. What is happening to him? He winced and he face looked as it it were stretching, his nose was getting longer and he hair shaggier.

And was it just me, or was his body getting darker? What was Chloe doing? She was rubbing his back! Doesn't she see what's happening to him?

Derek whimpered again and his hands started getting smaller and smaller with claws growing out.

"It's coming faster this time." Chloe told him softly.

This has happened _before_?

Derek grunted in response.

Suddenly, Derek wasn't there anymore. Instead there was a big. Black. Wolf.

This reminds me of that one werewolf movie...

_Werewolf. _He's a_ werewolf!_

"Chloe! Hurry go, he'll kill you!" I jumped out from behind the tree I was hiding behind.

They both look at me confusingly.

"Uh, ermmm..." I stammered.

Derek growled at me and barred his teeth.

I flinched, "Chloe, go he'll eat you alive!" I tried to get her to leave.

"I'm not leaving." She said coldly, still rubbing Derek's back.

Derek just growled in response.

"How much did you see?" Chloe asked getting up. "And why didn't Derek smell you?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I saw it from the start, right when you guys got here." I told her. "I-is, is he a_ werewol_f?"

She glanced at Derek as if asking permission, he just rolled his eyes and got up to stand by Chloe. Stumbling on the way there.

"Yes. He is." Chloe nodded.

"Are..." I hesitated, not wanting to hear the answer. "Are you a werewolf too?"

"No." She took a deep breath. "I'm not."

Derek stood quickly and walked over to me. He was as tall as my waist and he creeped my out. I took a step back but Derek glared at me. I stood still and he came and smelled my leg. Weird.

He growled and I jumped back.

"He's just mad, he won't hurt you... maybe."She turned to Derek. "Can you smell him?"

Derek growled in response.

"What did he say?" I asked shakily.

"He can't." She replied and pursed her lips.

**DPOV"::**

_Why can't I smell him?_

That idiot. I can't believe he saw me change!

I glared at the ground, many things going through my mind.

"He can't." Chloe said madly.

"Wait, wait, wait." Nate though his hands around. "You can _understand_ him?"

Yeah she can understand me! Its not like I make it hard, he should be able to, too!

"Yes..." Chloe nodded her head. I really wish I were in human for now, I _hated_ not being able to make Nate spill some answers. Chloe was too nice, she wouldn't make her tell him harshly. She knows him. But, I don't so I can intimidate him to tell me. I can still intimidate him now, but I can't ask him anything.

I'll drop by his house in a day for too...

Unless I can't smell his house either.

* * *

**Yay! I updated fast than usual! **

**I really hope you like it!**

**What will happen next time?**

**Is Nate totally clueless or is he just acting?**

**When will Derek and Chloe's love blossom?**

**(Trying to make dramatic)**

**Til' next time!**


	23. The Stupid Idea

**I HATE TESSSSSSSSTTTTTT!**

**BLEHHHH! **

**Anywayyy Here is the next chapter! I hope it is to your liking.**

**Disclaimer!: I DON'T OWN! GET THAT THROUGH YOU HEADS!**

* * *

NARRATER POV!

Chloe was sprawled out on Derek sweatshirt. She was almost asleep and was waiting for Derek to change back. Derek on the other hand was jogging back and forth, thinking that the more tired he gets the quicker the change will come. So far, it wasn't working out so well.

Nate had left, even though he had many more questions to ask them. He was so confused about everything, even existence itself.

Derek had finally given up, and was tired. He didn't feel the change coming anytime soon, plus it was a school night. Chloe needed to sleep, so he would make sure she did so she was okay in the morning. He hoped that his mom or Kit weren't sitting waiting for them to get back thinking pervertedly of things that they may be doing.

Derek trotted to where Chloe was trying not sleep and laid down next to her. She turned to her side and they fell asleep with there backs touching.

**************~~~~~***~~~~**~**~*~**~**~****~*~*~**~*~*~* Weeeeeeeeeeeeee!*****

Derek woke up to the smell of strawberries. He realized that he was being smother by blond hair, he didn't want to move. His muscles were stiff and sore but for some reason he was very comfy. Where was he? Oh, yeah the change. But, when did he change back into his sweat pants? He saw that he and Chloe were still sleeping on his sweatshirt in the middle of the forest. He also noticed that Chloe's head rested on his bare chest and his head was so his face was in her hair. His arms were wrapped around her waist, holding her protectively and their legs were in a tangled mess.

His eyes went wide and he blushed, happy that Chloe wasn't awake to to see it.

What time was it? He bet they missed school, it was very bright outside. What did everyone do when they woke up and found them missing? Did they think they got kidnapped?

Sadly, Derek sat up slowly and untangled their legs. He shook Chloe awake, wanting to make sure nobody was worrying. She groaned and rubbed her eyes. She turned to Derek and muttered groggily.

"What time is it?"

"I have no idea, but I'm pretty sure school's started already." Derek replied, now trying to pull her up. Her eyes shut again and he was forced to pick her up bridal style. "Chloe." He said sing-song. "You need to get up. It's going to look like I'm taking a dead body to the car and _someone_ is bound to call the police."

"Then give me a piggyback." She squirmed.

He rolled his eyes but grunted an 'ok'. He set her down and she climbed onto his back. "I need to get my sweatshirt."

Chloe sighed. "Lean down, i'll get it."

Derek did what he was told and they were soon on their exciting trip to the car, full of trees, rocks and dirt. Oh my!

He set her in the passenger side and she felt in her jacket pocket and frowned. Then she tried her other and she scowled. She put both hands in her p.j. bottom pockets and her scowl depend. "Crap." She sighed.

"What?" Derek asked. Then he remembered. "Where's the _keys, _Chloe?" He asked nicely through clenched teeth, even though his mind was screaming a line of curses.

"Uhh... I don't know..." She said slowly considering her words. "I-I-I think they f-fell out when I was s-sleeping? Ha, ha..."

Derek's eye twitted. Thats just _great._ The keys are out in the middle of the woods. "Come on. We need to go get them." He grumbled.

Chloe slid out of the car. "Yeah, yeah."

They walked back into the woods. Derek sniffed out the trail they just took, but for some reason it was gone. How was is gone? He punched the nearest tree and growled. He held his hand close to his body, his hand in a fist up by his chest and kept walking.

"Erm, Derek?" Chloe pointed to the tree.

Derek whipped around. "What?" He snapped.

"You broke the tree." She stated simply.

"I what?" He walked to inspect the damage, and believe it or not, there was an indent of his fist of where he punched it. "Whatever." He turned back. They walked around aimlessly for a few minutes, suddenly completely lost.

"Are we lost?" Chloe asked Derek who was walking so fast she had to run to catch up to him.

"No."

"We are! You're lying!" She accused.

"No. We are not lost." He said slowly and stopped, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Stop it!" Chloe stomped.

He rolled his eyes and turned around. "Stop _what_?"

"Lying!" She yelled and took a step closer.

Derek's eye twitched, yes _twitched._ "I'm not."

"Yes! You're lying to my face!" She poked his chest, trying to make him stumble back and be intimidating. Even though her head went up to his chest and she had to lift her arm pretty high to get it up there.

"Oh, yeah?" He took a step closer and glared, leaning down. Definitely intimidating. "How can _you _tell?"

"I know you. And you, _sir_, are _lying_! We are lost! Just admit it already!" She held up a fist.

Derek couldn't find anything to say. She saw right threw him! Damn her! Damn her and her stupid being able to see through him and his lying!

"See," Her lips turned up. "You can't deny you were."

"No." He growled and leaned closer.

"Yes!" She leaned in.

"No." Closer.

"Yes!" Closer.

"No." Closer.

Yes." Closer.

"No." Closer.

"_Yes_." How much closer can they get?

"_No."_ Apparently closer.

This went on for about a minute. Each leaning closer each time until they were just centimeters apart.

Derek looked at her mouth and then back at her bright blue eyes. "No." He whispered.

"Yes." She whispered back.

He closed the distance and their lips locked together. Her lips were soft and warm, they molded against his. He never wanted this moment to end and go back to the stressing they've been doing lately.

But of course, you have to pull apart for air after awhile.

They stared at each others eyes for a moment until Derek finally cleared his throat. They both looked away, blushing like crazy.

"So, um, they keys... I think they're around here..." Derek stammered.

"L-let's get g-g-going the-en." Chloe stuttered.

Silently they walked toward where they thought the clearing was, and ended up getting more lost.

"We're lost." Derek sighed.

"I knew it!" Chloe beamed, happy that she won. "So... what are we gonna do now?"

"Well... we could..." Derek started but didn't finish. Instead he just blushed and looked away.

"We could...?" Chloe pressed on.

"Never mind." He said quickly.

"No, tell me." She stopped walking.

Derek rubbed the bridge of his nose, annoying they were having another fight and it had only been about 5 minutes. "No," He argued. "It was stupid."

They started walking again in silence and Derek started getting mad, where were they heading? And why couldn't he smell the stupid trail?

"I won't say its stupid." Chloe said quietly.

Derek sighed, why did she keep bringing this up? "Yes, you will."

"Just tell me!"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I do!"

"Fine, I was going to say that we could kiss again!" Derek blushed. "I mean- see, I _told_ you it was stupid. Never-!" He was cut off by Chloe crashing her lips against his. He was caught of guard and before he could react the ground beneath them fell.

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**AND A HAPPY NEWWWWWW YEAR!**

**OOOOh Cliff hangerrr!**

**What will happen next?**

**WHy can't Derek Smell the trail?**

**WHY DID THE GROUND FALL?**

**All these questions and more will me answered in the next chapter ooooffff:**

**MOVE AWAY!**


	24. SWIM

**DEAR REVIEWERS! I am very sorry I have not updated in a long time. I knew what I wanted to put in this chapter but then it seemed strange of why this happen. Sooooo, It took me a LONG time. But I have figured out exactly EVERYTHING to this story. :D**

**So my disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers. Even if sometimes I dream that Kelley Armstrong gave it to me.**

* * *

Chloe opened her eyes up groggily. She blinked a few times, seeing as everything was fuzzy and disoriented. Pulling her head up, she realized she was sitting in a metal chair with her hands and feet strapped in. Her heart rate quickened and she couldn't think straight, _where am I? And why am I here? _Another thing she suddenly realized.

_Derek_

Chloe was wide awake now and turned her head sharply to my left, bringing a stabbing pain in her head. She winced then sighed happily seeing Derek was passed out in his own teal chair. Suddenly, she didn't feel too happy anymore.

She wondered if she should call a ghost and ask her where she was and if they could give her any answers, possibly release them. It could be dangerous though, and she did not want to take to big of a risk. But what if the ghost was nice and would help her? She highly doubted it. Most ghosts aren't very nice. Suddenly not caring if the ghost was nice or not, she decided to call upon one. It couldn't hurt, right?

Chloe shut her eyes tightly and begged for a ghost to come, she could not feel and pressure though. She tried again and again, she wanted to cry. What was happening? Why couldn't she call a ghost?

"Ah, I see you are awake." I deep voice, sounding like a hoarse whisper. Like a snake.

Chloe's eyes snapped open and she narrowed her eyes at the figure in front of her. It was a man, she could tell by his hands and voice. He was wearing a deep blue cloak that had red stitching and a pendent under the hood, connecting the two sides of it. The pendent was gold and had what looked like a flame, with one line going down vertically, another horizontally. Then one last line that looked liked it shouldn't be there.

Chloe cleared her throat. "Wha- what do yo-you w-want-nt?" Though the words came out scratchy, they came out bold too.

"I must tell you something important." The man whispered. "It is about S.W.I.M."

"S-s-s.W.I.M.?" Chloe asked. "What's th-th-that?" She asked a little louder.

"The Sorcerers and Witches Intent for Magic. They suck out supernaturals powers and use their powers to put into special weapons they have made. They are planning on killing all humans and supernaturals that refuse to serve them."

"Wh-what? Wh-why?"

"They wasn't to get back at the humans, for hiding us supernaturals in the dark. They also want to live in a better society. But they thing they can't do that with humans. SO they are going to destroy them." The man walked forward with his hand out and fingered Chloe's necklace. Then he walked back.

Chloe was creeped out by his touch. "Why are you t-telling m-me this?"

"You will play a big part in taking them down. You and the werewolf will, your friend has been taken by then has she not?"

Chloe nodded warily.

"So that will be their downfall. Taking your friend. But you must listen to me. You have to remember what I have told you, and the clues you will find on the way. But most of all, you must remember these words. If you do not, you and your friends will die. _Is é an anam an eochair do na marbh."_

Chloe sat up gasping for air and holding her pendent for dear life. Her hair and shirt were stuck to her like glue with sweat. She was laying in the woods and it was around 4 o'clock

She looked over and saw Derek unconscious. She scooted over and pushed some black hair out of his eyes.

"Derek" She whispered. "Wake up."

He grumbled and opened his bright green eyes slowly. He smiled a little smile as he saw her leaning over him. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes, Chloe grabbed his hand as he stood.

He intertwined his fingers with hers and they set off to the car. They never spoke one word, only in their thoughts. When they got to he car, the keys were on the drivers seat. Both of them stared at the keys confusingly when they decided not to think about it and both climbed in.

See, Derek heard everything they were saying but couldn't talk or open his eyes. Let alone move.

He pondered everything the man said and knew there was going to be a huge conversation when they got home, but for now...

_Is é an anam an eochair do na marbh..._

* * *

**Sorry its been so long and sorry about the chapter that got posted in this... I had to rewrite the ending. -_-'**

**I will update this by at least friday!**

**Tell me what you think :)**


	25. We kissed

**So sorry, the past few weeks have been kinda hard. My Grandma was dying and was in horrible shape... then she died. So, sorry if this chapter sucks! And I will try to get to my next chapter as soon as I can.**

**NOTICE:: About my Random Onesies, I will upload the chapter it just might take a bit. I had this long awesome chapter typed and almost done... when it got deleted. DANM YOU FAN FICTION STORY TIMERS!**

* * *

Questions were fired at them once they walked through the door but they stayed quiet until they were finished. Finally Kit asked:

"What happened?"

Derek and Chloe looked at each other, having a silent conversation. Should they tell them? Everything? Just bits and pieces of it?

"Well?" Amy asked, glaring at them. If it wasn't a good answer they were going to be in deep shit.

"W-well..." Chloe started, looking at Derek for help.

"It was my fault." Derek said monotone. No expression in his eyes but he looked at Kit and Amy hard. "I was changing."

Lauren piped up. "Then why was Chloe with you?"

"Because -" He started as Chloe interrupted.

"Because I wanted to go"

Lauren's eyes widened. "Why? Why did you want to go?"

Chloe's eyes narrowed as she tried not to clench her fists or glare at her aunt. At least not too hard.

Instead she swallowed. "I go to all of his changes."

"You - you what!" Lauren exclaimed, glaring at Chloe first and then Derek. "How could you let her go? I mean -!"

"That's enough." Kit angrily interrupted. He gave her a look before turning back to Chloe and Derek with softer eyes. "Continue."

"Well," Chloe said, glancing at Derek. "It's kind of a long story."

"Then we'll move to the couch." Kit replied, walking down into the spacious living room. Everybody followed suit and sat down somewhere except for Derek, who stood beside where Chloe was sitting.

"So," Chloe continued. "We went because Derek was changing and we had to leave early to find the woods. Then, once he was done, Nate came." She looked at everybody's reactions. Kit nodded like it wasn't a surprise, Simon and Lauren's eyes were wide open and full of questions. Amy was just sitting with a blank expression waiting for Chloe to continue. She did:

"Derek couldn't smell Nate for some reason and then he left a bit after. Then Derek and I were wondering about it and fell asleep. The next morning, we went to the car but I forgot the keys so we started to get lost and couldn't find the trail again so we wondered around looking for it. We never found it though, instead we, " She started to blush remembering the kiss they shared. "w-we f-fell through the ground!"

That's when Kit leaned forward as if he was just now interested in the story she was telling them.

"Fell through the ground?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Chloe and Derek nodded.

Kit nodded too. "Continue."

Chloe took a inhaled shakily and picked up where she left off. "When I woke up, I was in this dark room and was strapped to a chair. Derek was right by me and was still passed out. Then, a man came in. He was dressed in blue robes with a hood over his head, the robe was pulled together with a gold thing that had a symbol on it-"

"Can you explain this symbol?" Kit asked inquiringly.

Chloe nodded. "It was a flame with a line going down, and line going across, and a line that was diagonal and went through both of them. Anyway, he told me that we had to find an organization called SWIM and we had to take them down. Also, I'm guessing that they are the ones who have Tori."

"SWIM." Lauren and Kit whispered at the same time.

Kit jumped up, "Excuse me, kids." He speed walked into the hall and disappeared.

Lauren looked at Chloe. "The Sorcerers and Witches Intent on Magic?" Chloe nodded, remembering the man saying that to her.

Lauren stood up. "Chloe?" She asked. "We'll talk later, okay?" She said that in her non-arguing business voice.

"Okay." Chloe said.

"Oh, and you guys are all going to school tomorrow while we do research." Lauren looked at all of them before stalking out of the room and after Kit. Amy also got up, gave us a short nod and followed their trail.

Chloe, Derek and Simon stayed in silence, none of them wanted to go to school the next day. Work and studying did not sound like a good plan.

"So," Simon broke the silence. "You guys really do have all of the adventures without me."

Chloe cracked a smiled and rolled her eyes with Derek. She stood up and made her way to the kitchen to get a mug of apple cider. She asked the boys if they wanted and they came in to help with theirs. She reached up and grabbed three mugs from the cabinet before setting them on the counter. Then, she went to another one and took out a box of apple cider powder. They took turns filling their mug with boiling water and putting the mix in them.

"Anyone want a cinnamon stick?" She asked holding out a bag of them.

Simon smiled and took one out of the bag, his hand barely brushing hers. She didn't notice and went over to Derek, smiling with her cheeks tinged pink and giving one to him. He gave her a shy smile.

Simon, on the other hand, felt his cheeks getting warm from the touch and took a huge gulp of his hot apple cider. He was trying to pretend to take no notice of their hands. Thats when the boiling drink charred the inside of his mouth and throat.

He screamed.

_~Later that night~_

Derek asked his dad a question that he had been confused about for a while. How did he and his parents have the same last name? Wasn't his just made up?

Kit smiled. "I wondered when you were going to ask that." He turned his chair away from Steve's desk and turned to Derek. "This one is your real one. I couldn't think of any new ones so I just used your real one."

Derek blinked and raised his eyebrow. "Isn't that dangerous?"

Kit shrugged. "Probably. But, I couldn't think of another one. What was I supposed to do?"

Derek sighed and shook his head.

Kit sighed too. "That's not all you came up here for, is it." It wasn't a question.

Derek looked down and grumbled something.

"Something happened with Chloe." That wasn't a question either.

Derek looked at him and nodded.

Kit took a deep breath and gestured to a chair on the other side of the desk. Derek walked over and sat in it.

"What happened?"

Derek took a deep breath and mumbled something ineligible.

"What?" Kit asked.

"We-we, well..." Derek stuttered.

"Derek." Kit said sternly.

"We kissed." Derek blurted, looking at Kit.

Kit nodded. "And you don't want to tell Simon." A statement.

Derek nodded. "He likes her. I can't tell him."

Kit sighed and rubbed his eyes with his forefinger and thumb. Derek was stupid. He was really giving up the first girl he really, _really_ likes for Simon? The Simon that gets all the girls he wants and has a new one every week?

"But Simon always likes girls." Kit said. "You on the other hand, never do."

"Yeah," Derek replied. "but, he likes her a _lot_. Not like the other girls he has dated."

That was true, sadly. Kit noticed all of the emotions that passed Derek's eyes before he replaced it with his blank expression. Sadness, anger, jealousy, longing.

"Derek," Kit said softly. "do you like her?"

Derek hesitated but nodded. "I _really_ like her." He said quietly.

"Then you have to tell Simon. He'll understand."

"No!" Derek exclaimed, eyes wide. "I mean -I," He sighed. "I don't know."

Kit looked at him sadly. "Want me to talk to him?"

"No." Derek shook his head. "If anybody should, I should."

"So you are?"

"No."

Kit's eyes narrowed before he thought of something that would hopefully change his mind. "Did Chloe kiss you?"

Derek blinked. _Twice_, he thought and nodded.

"So that means she likes you too." Kit smiled at his expression. _Jackpot!_

Derek shook his head slowly as of trying to process this new information. "No, she couldn't."

"She kissed you right? Then she should."

"But, she..."

Kit wanted to scream at Derek. _I though you were the smart one?_ He wanted to yell. Just how dense _was_ he?

"Derek, she does."

Derek just looked at him as if he was trying to see if he was telling the truth.

"And now you have to go and talk to Simon."

Derek nodded slowly. "I have to go talk to Simon." He repeated as if he was in a trance. A small smile started to play on his lips and he started to walk away. He stopped at the door. "Thanks, Dad.' He said and walked out.

Kit smiled and shook his head. At least he got one thing settled.

* * *

Chloe sat in her bedroom on her bed. She was absentmindedly messing around on the internet when a knock sounded on her door. She called out:

"Come in!"

Lauren stepped into her bedroom and made her way to the bed. By the way she was carrying herself, Chloe could tell that she didn't want just a friendly conversation. Chloe closed her laptop and sat cross legged on her bed.

"Hey, Aunt Lauren." She said quietly.

Lauren gave her a little smile and sat down next to her. "Chloe," She started, "about Derek -"

Chloe cut her off. "I really like him, Aunt Lauren."

Lauren blinked. "You, what?"

"I really like him." Chloe repeated, looking Lauren in the eye.

"But Chloe," Lauren sighed sadly. "He's so, so -"

"A werewolf?"

Lauren sighed again and shifted in her seat. "Yeah."

"He's not dangerous, Aunt Lauren. He's really not. He always saves us and try's to help us. He only cares if we are safe, he would never do anything to hurt us."

"What about your arm?" Lauren piped up madly, referring to when they were at the Lyle house and Derek accidentally grabbed a bit too hard.

"It was an accident." Chloe replied.

"That's the point, Chloe." Lauren exclaimed. "He won't mean to but he can hurt you, _really_ hurt you!"

"He didn't mean too and I know he won't do it ever again. He didn't know how tiny I was. You should have seen the look on his face when he did that, it was pure horror, like he didn't mean to and he was sorry and he was afraid of himself."

Lauren sighed. It was probably no use, but she felt as if she had to argue and get Chloe back into the right of her mind. "Chloe,"

"Please, Aunt Lauren?" Chloe asked. "I really like him. Please don't ruin that for me."

Lauren looked into her nieces eyes sadly. She really _did_ like him. "Okay." Lauren whispered.

Chloe smiled ear to ear and hugged her. "Thanks."

"But," Lauren started.

Chloe pulled away a little. "But?"

Lauren smiled. "You have to tell me what happened today."

Chloe started to blush. "W-w k-kissed."

Lauren smiled sadly. She had to face it, her little Chloe was growing up. She gave her a squeeze before getting up. "I love you." Lauren told her.

Chloe smiled at her. "Love you too." She replied.

Lauren shut the door behind her and started to make her way to her bedroom.

* * *

**SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I know how each chapter is going to play out though so I should start updating sooner. Sorry if this chapter was a bit corny or OOC I just wanted to get them admitting that they like each other. **

**Believe it or not, there is only a few chapters left! I happy but sad at the same time! Oh and I have one teensy question to ask.**

**Do you think my writing has improved since the first few chapters? I think it has but I'm not sure. **

**Thank you everybody! :] I love you all!**


	26. Mystery Solved?

**Sorry it's been so long... I have no excuse except for school and theater. Please enjoy! Ill try to get the next one out as soon as I can! (SUPER busy next week 9 o'clock rehearsals and then the showing of the play!)**

* * *

Nate walked into school the next morning feeling horrible. He felt helpless and betrayed. His brain was wracked with horrible thoughts and images the night before and he felt as if he would pass out at any minute.

How could Chloe do this to him? She was his friend and she blew him off for some jerk who changes into a wolf.

A _wolf!_

Nate felt like that was a dream.

How couldn't he though? He walks through those woods at _least_ twice a week and never has anything so bizarre happen to him. How was it possible to change in to wolf? Was what he saw real?

_Of _course _it was real, _Nate thought. _I saw it with my own eyes!_

Nate stopped in front of his locker and leaned forward to rest his forehead againts it, he closed his eyes and sighed. The cold locker felt good against his throbbing head.

He didn't know how to face Chloe today, he didn't see her that morning like he usually did. Was she coming to school? He would see in a couple class periods when drama started.

The bell shrieked through the halls and Nate detached himself from the locker. He opened it and took out his things for math before walking down the stairs and towards the mobiles. Thats when he stopped and looked towards the parking lot then back at his outside classroom.

_Screw it._

He trudged toward the parking lot.

* * *

Nate took a deep breath before knocking on the old, worn out door. He studied the cracked, peeling paint that used to be a vibrant blue color. Lifting his hand slowly, Nate reached out to feel the door. His fingers ran down the old surface and he blew out a puff of air.

Nate retracted his hand and put it back at his side as the door swung open. Behind the door was a short man with long white hair. He had a white beard that went past his collarbone and was tied at the end. The wrinkles on the mans face showed just how old he was. A blue cloak hung from his scrawny body with a big gold medallion to hold it together.

The gold piece had a strange symbol on it. It was a flame with a vertical line, and horizontal line and line that looked as if it shouldn't be there.

The little old man scrunched up his fat nose.

"What do ye want?" He barked.

Nate's green eyes snapped to the old mans green ones.

"I need to talk to you, Grandpa. Can I please come in?" Nate pleaded.

Fearghus sighed and let his grandson into his living room. He led Nate to his tiny tea room and had him sit down on a chair.

The tea room was a small room that had dark red walls and two big windows in it. The deep green curtains were drawn up so the light was shining in. In the middle of the room was a short brown, round table that had two short chairs around it. On one wall, there was a tall wood china cabinet that held various shapes and colors of teacups and teapots. There was many little boxes scattered around the room that held different tea bags. There was a small chandelier hanging from the ceiling that helped light the dim room.

Nate noticed the teapot in the middle of the table and a teacup filled with a steaming liquid across from him.

"You caught me in time fer tea." Fearghus told his grandson in his strong Irish accent.

"Sorry," Nate replied. "I just needed to talk to you."

The old man took his spot across from Nate and took a sip of his hot tea. Once finished, he smacked his lips together and sighed contently, putting the small cup back on its little plate.

"Tea?" He asked Nate.

Nate figured it might help his queasy stomach and told his grandpa he would like some. He waited while Fearghus got up and got him a cup from he cabinet. His skinny fingers set the cup in front of Nate and poured some hot tea in it. He sat back down in his spot.

"Cream?"

Nate nodded as Fearghus pushed the cream towards towards him. Nate took his shaky fingers and poured in some cream, making his tea lighter.

"Sugar?"

He nodded again and took the sugar his grandpa passed to him. Taking the miniature spoon, he put two scoops of the tiny crystals into his drink.

"So, what have yee got inter this time?" Fearghus asked Nate.

The young man sighed and shrugged, mixing his ingredients together with a small spoon.

"Stuff." He said.

The old man couldn't help his eye roll.

"Ye come 'ere and tell me ye need ter talk, then ye say 'stuff' when I ask. Don't make me send yer sorry butt back ta school." Fearghus glared.

Nate chuckled darkly and shook his head.

"You would never belive what I saw."

"Try me." The old mans eye's glinted.

"You know my friend? Chloe?"

"The blonde one? Short. Tiny. The one ye had a crush on?"

Nate sighed. Of course his grandpa knew that last part. "Yeah, well, you know how she left and went into a 'home'? Well now she is back. With a couple of guys."

Fearghus smiled. "Got yerself some competition now?"

The red haired boy smiled and shook his head. "No way." He replied sadly. "The competition is already over. I lost. You wouldn't believe who I lost to."

"Tell me."

"I mean, you _really_ wouldn't believe me."

The old man smiled. "I doubt it."

"A wolf." Nate burst. "Some guy who turns into a wolf. I saw it happen! He was changing into a black wolf and when I tried to warn her she defended him! She defended a wolf."

"A werewolf." Fearghus said, mezmerized.

"A werewolf?"

The old man jumped out of his seat and ran to the other room, coming back moments later with the thickest book Nate had ever seen.

"What's that?" Nate asked.

Fearghus dropped the book on the table, causing a bit of Nate's tea to spill, and opened it in the middle.

"A supernatural book." Fearghus replied.

"Supernatual book?" Nate jumped up to stand by his grandpa.

Fearghus nodded. "Yes, a supernatural book. Don't yee know anything? I swear. How does my grandson know nothing about this?" He said the last part to himself but Nate still caught it.

Nate prodded on. "Know nothing about what? Supernaturals?"

"What else?"

"So, your saying that Chloe and her friends are werewolves?"

"Get yer head out of yer ass, boy. It's impossible for a female werewolf to be born. They must be bitten."

Nate's eye's widened. "Chloe's been bit? Was it that guy? I'm going to kick his-"

"Don't be silly, laddy." The old man was shaking his head while flipping pages. "That girl couldn't of survived a werewolf bite! She'd be dead in a day!"

Nate didn't feel comforted. "But what if-"

"But nothing. It's impossible. There is only one known girl werewolf in this world and Chloe is _not her_!

"But-"

"Shut yer trap. Yer friend might be in danger."

Nate's eyes widened. "Danger? Why? What-"

"S.W.I.M." Fearghus cut him off. "An organization who takes there supernatural powers."

"How do you know they're after Chloe?"

"If it's the girl I'm thinkin' of, she is very powerful. She could be of great use ter them."

"Why do they want to take powers?" Nate asked, confused.

Fearghus sighed. "Long ago," He started. "the supernaturals were thought of as evil beings. Normal people hated them and wanted them exterminated. After a while, people started to kill them and the supernaturals decided to go to into hiding. Over the years, they slowly started showing themselves again but they hid their powers. Most of the supers didn't like this, saying that they shouldn't be hiding a gift and that they were superior to normal humans. The werewolves and the necromancers got out of it. Since they're rare breeds, they decided that starting anything that could get them killed would be too risky and left. The shamans left, saying it was against their nature and the half-demons didn't care and wanted nothing to do with it. The sorcerers and the witches decided to make a group called the Sorcerers and Witches Intent on Magic. In other words, S.W.I.M."

Nate shook his head. "That doesn't explain why they are taking peoples powers."

"They want their kind to rule again. They are making weapons, putting powers in 'em. They plan to destroy everyone and everything who stands in their way."

The younger boy gasped. "They're going to take her powers! I have to warn her!" He looked to his grandpa. "Thanks, Grandpa. I gotta go now!" Nate ran out the door and slammed it behind him.

Feaarghus let out a breath. "Kids these days."

* * *

**Gosh guys, I really have no excuse except I'm a lazy ass :P**

**I understand if your not reading anymore D; I probably wouldn't be! **

**I hope you still are though and I want you all to know that I love all of you guys so much! I never thought this story would even reach 100 reviews :)**

**Don't kill me because this chapter sucked so badly! More exciting ones to come:D**


End file.
